jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel465/Dwie barwy
Hej z tej strony blackAngel465 to mój pierwszy blog. Proszę o szczere komentarze jeśli coś będzie nie tak postaram się zastosować do waszych uwag. Zapraszam was do czytania. Informacje: '-Historia będzie dotyczyła Hiccstrid.' '-Wszyscy w prologu będą mieli po 8 lat. jak będą starsi będę pisać.' '-Zastanowię się co do Valki.' '-Nikt nie znosi Czkawki.' ' Chce z góry przeprosić za jakie kol wiek błędy i takie tam. 'Prolog' Na wyspie berk właśnie zaczynała się zima. Wyspa ta była zazwyczaj spokojnym miejscem, ale tylko czasem. Mieszkańcy żyli spokojnie, każdy zajmował się swoimi sprawami. Wodzem wioski jest Stoik Ważki który 8 lat temu stracił żonę. Pewnie nie wiecie czemu otóż na wyspę napadają smoki, aby zdobyć pożywienie. Tamtej nocy wódz stracił żonę, która próbowała ratować swoje dziecko przed smokiem, który wkradł się do jej domu. W skutek ratowania dziecka kobieta została porwana. Tej nocy mały chłopiec stracił matkę i ojca, który obwinia go o jej prawdopodobną śmierć. ''' Rozdział 1 *Czkawka* '''Hej jestem Czkawka. Tak wiem genialne imię, ale nic nie poradzę. Nasi rodzice uważają że głupie imiona odstraszają trolle i gnomy. Ja tak nie uważam. Jak już powiedziałem jestem Czkawka mój pełny tytuł to Halibut Straszliwy Czkawka III, jestem synem wodza wyspy Stoicka Ważkiego. Straciłem matkę będąc niemowlęciem, mój ojciec obwinia mnie o jej śmierć. Nie raz się zastanawiam dlaczego to prze zemnie moja matka niby nie żyje, ale raczej się tego nie dowiem. Mam 8 i pół lat. W wiosce mówią że jestem chodzącym nieszczęściem po wyspie i najprawdopodobniej ziemi. Jestem niskim brunetem z połyskiem rudego o zielonych oczach. W tej chwili jestem w kuźni pyskacza przyjaciela mojego ojca. Jestem jego czeladnikiem od małego, ale w sumie od jeszcze mniejszego. Nigdy kiedy pytam nie chce powiedzieć co się stało z moją matką, czy też powiedzieć jak zginęła, dlaczego jej tu nie ma kiedy jej potrzebuje. Niestety chyba nigdy się tego nie dowiem. Właśnie kończyłem ostrzyć tępy topór, który był u pyskacza z dobre 5 lat. '-Hej Czkawka coś ty tak się zamyślił co- spytał się mnie pyskacz kiedy miałem dalej rozmyślać nad sensem mojego nędznego i żałosnego życia.' '-Ja zamyślić się nie no co ty nie mógł bym przecież ... - spojrzał na mnie jak na idiotę. -No dobra zastanawiam się nad sensem mojego beznadziejnego życia.' '-Młody nie zadręczaj się tym kiedyś zabijesz smoka i zabłyśniesz jak gwiazda na niebie dla całego Berk. -powiedział to tak spokojnie jakby miał przeczucie albo wiedział jakie wydarzenia przyniesie czas.- Czasem jest taki dziwny że wydaje mnie się że zadaje się z wariatem.' '-Skoro tak twierdzisz to powiedz mi co teraz przed sobą widzisz, jak ty mnie widzisz co no powiedz -odparłem z determinacją w głosie, aby go zmusić do powiedzenia szczerej prawdy.' '-Wiesz młody widzę mojego najlepszego ucznia i najmądrzejszego chłopaka jakiego kiedy kol wiek spotkałem. -to było dość wiarygodne, ale odpowiadał mi już tak parę razy.' -Pyskacz nie jestem taki naiwny mówisz mi już tak kilka razy z rzędu myślałeś że się nie połapie. -Wiesz Czkawka miałem szczerą nadzieje. -spojrzałem na niego smutnym wzrokiem.' -Ja widzę marną podróbkę ryby, która umie tylko robić miecze i je ostrzyć. Jestem słabym niedorajdą, który potyka się o byle co, albo jest pośmiewiskiem dla całej wioski i nieudanym eksperymentem ludzkości i moich rodziców -odparłem na jednym wdechu pełen żalu i smutku.' Pyskacz chyba nie sądził że jestem aż taki surowy dla siebie. Chyba się zdziwił moją odpowiedzią, ale ja wcale nie. Mam racje tylko nie chce mi jej przyznać. Myśli pewnie jak opanować sytuacje, ale mu to nie wychodzi. Skończyłem ostrzyć ten durny topór. Rzuciłem fartuch na stół i wyszedłem nie mówiąc ani słowa poszedłem do lasu. Tam wyjątkowo dobrze mi się myśli nikt mnie nie widzi nikt mi nie przeszkadza. Tylko cisza i spokój ... *Astrid* ''hej jestem Astrid. Astrid Hofferson jestem wojowniczką. Gdy byłam mała straciłam rodziców, a potem w wieku 5 lat wujka. Mam blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Każdy chłopaka się do mnie przyczepia nie znoszę tego. Są okropni kiedy widzisz ich śliniących się na twój widok, albo kiedy próbują podejść i zagadać. Nieraz mam z tego niezły ubaw i przy okazji trening kiedy ich spławiam, nie raz trochę poturbuję na nich moje sztuczki. Właśnie przechadzałam się po wiosce razem z przyjaciółmi. śledzikiem otyłym chłopakiem, który boi się wszystkiego i zna całą książkę o gatunkach smoków na pamięć. Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka blondyni, obydwoje gdy są koło siebie ich poziom inteligencji jest wręcz, aż powalający. Sączysmark czarnowłosy mięśniak o okropnym charakterze jest prawie tak samo głupi jak mieczyk i szpadka. Próbuje mnie nie raz poderwać no cóż kończy się to dla niego w dość nie przyjemy dla niego sposób. Jest jeszcze w naszej wiosce jeden chłopak z naszego rocznika, ale nie lubiany to Czkawka. Syna naszego wodza, aż dziwne że nie jest do niego podobny. To nie jego wina że jest słaby i ciamajdowaty. Czasem jak przechodzę koło kuźni słyszę jak mądrze gada z pyskaczem. Nie jest głupi on jest tak jakby inny niż my wszyscy. Gdyby nie znajomi chyba bym się z nim zaprzyjaźniła, aby nie miał tylko pyskacza. Ale nie może lepiej nie. Bo jeszcze ze mnie będą się śmiać. Nie dokuczam mu jak reszta. Mają z tego zabawę czasem mam ochotę go bronić to dziwne. Jakby mnie coś do niego ciągnęło ...' '-Ej Astrid wpadłaś w trans czy co -odezwał się Śledzik przerywając moje rozmyślanie nad Czkawką.' '-Nie no co ty! -lekko podniosłam ton głosu.' '-Nie drażnij mojej misi. -kiedy Sączysmark to powiedział miałam ochotę puścić pawia.' '-Nie jestem twoją misią nie rozumiesz naszego języka czy co. Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać! -znowu podniosłam głos,ale dużo głośniej.' '-No już uspokójmy się i chodźmy się poganiać po lesie. Przy okazji możemy zakopać Szpadkę !- wrzasnął Mieczyk uciszając nas i równocześnie ciesząc się z tego że może uda mu się zakopać siostrę.' Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy się w jego stronę. To pierwsze zdanie nas zaszokowało powiedział coś mądrego i z sensem. To było bardzo dziwne, aż za bardzo. '-Nie wiem co mu się stało,ale popieram Mieczyka z pomysłem poganiania się po lesie.Bez tego drugiego -odparłam stanowczo.' '-Nie no czemu -zawył Mieczyk.' '-Żebyś się pytał głupku -odparła szpadka, która była zażenowana swoim bratem bliźniakiem.' '-Ej, ale o co mam się pytać?? -zapytał Mieczy nie wiedząc o co chodzi.' No można powiedzieć że wszystko wróciło do normy. Poza tym że dostrzegłam Czkawkę który właśnie wszedł do lasu.Jeszcze tego brakowało jak go spotkamy to będzie po nim. Nie mówiąc o nas bo jak im przyjdzie na myśl zakopania go Pyskacz nas utłucze i przerobi na blachy. Obyśmy go nie spotkali. '-No szybciej -pogonił nas Śledzik.' -Już okej, idziemy -wszyscy poszliśmy w stronę lasu ... *Astrid '''Właśnie ze znajomymi weszliśmy do lasu. Postanowiłam pobiec w stronę w, którą poszedł Czkawka, mam nadzieję że go znajdę. Musze go ostrzec, aby nie stało mu się nic złego. Pewnie kiedy by się dowiedzieli że jest w lesie i to blisko, lepiej o tym nie myśleć. Znając ich pewnie coś by mu zrobili, a ja nie miała bym zamiaru tłumaczyć się pyskaczowi. Czy nawet wodzu, no nic mniejsza o to. Właśnie wchodziłam pomiędzy dwa blisko siebie położone ściany kamienne. To chyba jakaś kotlina, czy coś. Przeszłam kawałek rozglądając się na wszystkie strony do puki nie spostrzegłam chłopaka siedzącego na kamieniu, który coś rysował patykiem po ziemi. Postanowiłam podejść bliżej, ten rysunek wydał mi się trochę dziwny, przypominał jakiegoś smoka, tak to chyba smok. Ciekawe skąd wziął taki pomysł na rysunek, no nic. Postanowiłam się przełamać i porozmawiać z nim na spokojnie. -Hej.-odpowiedziałam przyjaznym głosem. Chłopak podskoczył i stanął wyprostowany zaskoczony moją obecnością, pewnie się przestraszył. -Hej Astrid. Co...ty tu robisz.-spytał zaskoczony i zarówno jakby przestraszony moją obecnością tutaj. -A wiesz ja tak tylko wpadłam zobaczyć co tam u ciebie.-No brawo dla mnie po co ja mu to powiedziałam. Głupia ja! -Co u mnie, a wiesz tak jakoś staram się być niewidzialny.-w jego głosie można było wyczuć zażenowanie, nieźle że aż taki jest dla siebie surowy. -A ty co tutaj robisz bo nie uwierzę że przyszłaś zobaczyć co u mnie.-Kurde wyczuł to, niech go! Co powiedzieć myśl Astrid, myśl. Chyba mu powiem po co przyszłam. -No dobra przyszłam powiedzieć, abyś się schował i nie wychodził bo inni z naszego rocznika są w lesie i się ganiają. A jak ci coś zrobią to nie chce tłumaczyć się pyskaczowi.-To mu powiedziałam. Ale po co ja się nim przejmuje jestem bezuczuciowa, tak nie będę się zadręczać. -Yyy dzięki Astrid.-No dobrze mogę sobie iść jak dobrze. -To, to do zobaczenia.-odchodziłam, byłam już przy wejściu dzięki, któremu tu weszłam.usłyszałam za sobą jeszcze ciche pożegnanie od Czkawki. ' Rozdziała 2 *Czkawka Hej to znów ja, od czasu kiedy Astrid ostrzegła mnie przed moimi prześladowcami minęły 2 lata. Teraz mam 11 lat. Nic się nie zmieniło, ojciec dalej mnie nie kocha, a Pyskacz jest ze mnie dumny. No wiecie praca w kuźni i takie tam. Właśnie kończyłem robić miecz, chyba dla Sączysmarka na urodziny. Jego ojciec przynajmniej o tym pamięta, a o mnie nikt. Ja praktycznie nie mam ojca, może i jego jest surowy, ale bynajmniej ojciec go zauważa. Mnie nikt nie widzi, jestem niczym cień, jak zwykle z resztą. Czasem się zastanawiam dla czego po prostu nie pójdę do ojca i nie powiem mu co o nim myślę. Może i chce to zrobić, ale nie potrafię, wole zostać niezauważony. I przy okazji nie wypędzony czasem z wyspy że nie szanuje ojca i nie jestem mu wdzięczny że mam gdzie mieszkać. Wolałbym już spać w lesie niż tam. Im dłużej myślę nad sobą, tym bardziej zastanawiam się po co ja jeszcze siedzę na tej wyspie, przecież mogę stąd odejść i nie wracać. No dobra, jak bym miał wrócić to tylko po to, aby no nie wiem, upokorzyć ich powiedzieć że nie jestem taki jak sądzili, albo po prostu wysadzić parę domów ze szczerbakiem. Tak to ostatnie najbardziej mi się podoba. Właśnie szczerbatek, wielkie dziecko do którego muszę iść. Przecież sam się nie nakarmi. Czuje się jak jego ojciec, czy tam opiekun. Sam nie zdobędzie jedzenia, bo po co, skoro ma takiego kochającego przyjaciela. Wielkiej dzidzi chyba będę musiał jeszcze za niedługo przynosić ciepłe mleczko i ryby. Nie no co ja gadam, smok miałby pić mleko. Za dużo myślenia, mózg mi się przegrzewa, ale szczerbatek to szczerbatek jego nie zrozumiesz. No nic, skończyłem robić ten durny miecz, rzuciłem fartuch i ruszyłem w stronę domu. Po rybki dla mojego dzieciaczka. Nie no co się ze mną dzieje, chyba w kuźni się przegrzałem. Dość Czkawka, debilu przestań! Coś się ze mną dzieje, ostatnio miewam napady gniewu, a nawet furii. Zaczynam zachowywać się jak zwierze. Trochę jak Nocna Furia. Może to nawet lepiej w napadzie złości jakoś lepiej się czuje. Wiem że to dziwnie brzmi, ale co zrobię, taki już jestem. Byłem już prawie w domu, aż nagle jak z podziemi przed oczami wyrósł mi Sączysmark. -Hej Czkawuś. Gdzie się tak śpieszysz do mamusi, oj zapomniałem ty jej nie masz! HAHAHA!-nie wytrzymałem. Zebrała się we mnie furia. Poczułem ogromny gniew jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie czułem. Spiąłem wszystkie swoje mięśnie i uderzyłem Sączysmarka prosto w twarz. No dobra, może bardziej w nos. Ale nie, nie zbaczajmy z drogi gniewu. Jeszcze tak na zachętę kopnąłem go w czuły punkt w który nie chciałbym sam dostać. A co mi tam! Niech ma za swoje nie znoszę go. Gnębi mnie od małego, teraz ja pokarze pazury no i może zęby. Nie no znowu. Koniec zaczynam gadać głupoty, ogar Czkawka. -Nigdy więcej nie poruszaj tematu mojej matki!! Najlepiej nic o niej nie mów!!-krzyknąłem tak głośno że wioska się zleciała. W tym mój ojciec. Gdy zobaczył mnie nad Sączysmarkiem, który zwija się z bólu był zdziwiony i zadowolony!No ja nie mogę pokazałem że nie jestem nieszczęściem tego świata i co! Nagle zyskałem uznanie ojca. Ten świat jest dziwny. Nie, wróć chory, chory! Co za rodzic chce, aby jego dziecko zdobyło uznanie innych poprzez bicie kogoś. Może tylko mój ojciec. Mam go serdecznie dość. Nie zwracając na nic uwagi przetarłem krew Sączysmarka, która była na mojej dłoni o bluzkę. Kiedy to zrobiłem popatrzyłem na innych z nienawiścią i gniewem w oczach. Nie patrząc na sączysmarka ominąłem go i poszedłem w kierunku domu. Po tym całym incydencie byłem u szczerbatka, trochę pogadaliśmy na migi(nie wiem jak gadali na migi XD, pewnie jakoś dali sobie rade). Dałem mu jeść, poganialiśmy się i poszedłem do domu, położyć się.Kiedy weszłem do pokoju przez okno. Pewnie pytacie jak, otóż odkryłem że dość wysoko skacze. No dobra! od paru tygodni ćwiczę ze szczerbatkiem bieganie i walkę, ale to nic takiego. I tak nie pokazuje tego w wiosce. No dobra już pokazałem. Znów zaczynam gadać bez sensu!Nie dobra skończ, miałem zamiar iść coś przegryźć, ale zatrzymałem się przed schodami. W domu był pyskacz, rozmawiał z moim ojcem. Rozdział 3 Po tym jak wróciłem do domu i chciałem iść na dół coś zjeść usłyszałem ojca i pyskacza. Jego głos, a raczej wizyta mnie nie zdziwiła. Mogłem się spodziewać że tak będzie, no nic jak zwykle rozmawiają na bardzo ciekawy temat, na mój temat. -Rozumiesz to pyskacz, teraz to on może być moim synem, a nie taką ciamajdą. W końcu pokazał że jest godny bycia moim synem, a kiedyś może nawet wodzem. -Im bardziej słuchałem tego co mówią byłem coraz bardziej zły. Byłem pewny że ojciec jest zdolny czegoś takiego, ale myślałem że nie powie mi czegoś takiego prosto w oczy. No i nie powiedział, za to powiedział pyskaczowi. A ja z kolei to usłyszałem. -Stoik weź przestań tak mówić, to że nie ma go w domu i nie słyszy tego co mówisz, może nawet lepiej że nie słyszy. Widziałem że pyskacz jest zmartwiony. On jest dla mnie ojcem. Z ni siedziałem całe godziny i rozmawiałem. A stoik on może i jest moim biologicznym ojcem, ale nigdy nie poświęcał mi uwagi. Nie ma mowy nawet o tym że mnie kocha. To byłoby dziwne z jego strony. -No dobra pyskacz fajnie się mówiło. Musimy kiedyś jeszcze raz tak pogadać. Jestem zmęczony i chętne się położę, tobie też to radze, jesteś blady jak trup. Nie no ojciec genialne porównanie. Zacząłem się wycofywać dalej wściekły na ojca. Zabaluje tu może jeszcze z 2 dni i się zmywam. Koniec z tym mam po prostu dość. Wyczerpany po całym dniu poszedłem spać. *Astrid PO tym całym zajściu czkawka tak po prostu sobie poszedł. Zaimponował mi nie żeby co. Wcześniej już go lubiłam, ale nie chciałam tego okazywać. Wiecie taka jak ja taki on. Jeszcze zaczęliby go bardziej gnębić, a zwłaszcza Sączysmark. Idiota myśli że będę jego dziewczyną. Nie mogę tego chłopaka, jest samolubny, arogancki, niewychowany, zapatrzony w siebie, głupi, i wiele, wiele innych. Tak samo jak bliźniaki złączone w jedno. Tylko że bliźniaki są głupie i mają dziwne pomysły, a on to już uważa się za pępek świata. W sumie miło było popatrzeć jak się zwija na ziemi i to nie prze zemnie. Zawsze gdy o biłam nie patrzyłam za bardzo jak cierpi, ale przyznaje przyjemny widok. A nawet bardzo, szkoda że nie dostał jeszcze raz. Po tym całym zdarzeniu poszłam po prostu do domu. Musze sobie przemyśleć jak to jest ze mną, jak by to było gdybym zaprzyjaźniła się z czkawką. Muszę przyznać że coś mnie do niego ciągnie. Nie wiem czy to te hipnotyzujące zielone oczy, czy o prostu fakt że jest inny. Myślałam nad tym jeszcze dobre parę minut do puki nie usnęłam. Wstałam rano było koło 8 rano, nie lubię wstawać wcześnie, a teraz wstałam. Jak na mnie to bardzo dziwne. Postanowiłam że po śniadaniu pójdę do lasu wyładować się na drzewach. Od małego tak robię. Pomaga mi to się uspokoić, pomyśleć, zrelaksować się i poćwiczyć. Nie zwlekając poszłam się odświeżyć i ubrać. Gdy to zrobiłam i spojrzałam w lustro moje włosy wyglądały okropnie. Szybko doprowadziłam je do ładu robiąc warkocza z tyłu głowy, gdy to zrobiła zeszłam na dół zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia. Zjadłam kromkę chleba i kawałek ryby, nie byłam głodna. Popiłam to jeszcze wodą, złapałam mój topór w rękę i wyszłam z domy. Kierowałam się w stronę lasu. Będę mogła znowu pogrążyć się w myślach. *Czkawka Wstałem rano byłem dość wypoczęty. Było parę minut po 7. Zebrałem się z łóżka i chwiejnym krokiem powędrowałem do łazienki. Odświeżyłem się, ubrałem i zeszłem na dół. Ojca jak zwykle nie było, no i dobra nie potrzebuje go jutro się z tond zmyje i będzie dobrze dla całego berk. Jednego czego nie chcę zostawić to pyskacz i Astrid. Po tym co wczoraj zaszło była zadowolona że smarka dostał, była też zła kiedy obrażał moją matkę. Było to po niej widać, zawsze było. Ona chyba nie jest tak jak reszta, przynajmniej mi się tak wydaje. Dobra dość myślenia. Zjadłem rybę i chleb, wziąłem cały kosz ryb i poszedłem do szczerbatka. Szłem przez jakiś czas pośród drzew, aż doszłem do kruczego urwiska. Moja dzidzia zwisała niczym nietoperz z gałęzi. Fajnie to wygląda, już nie raz widziałem jak tak spał. Podeszłem cicho wziąłem z jeziora trochę wodorostów. Było im tam trochę. rzuciłem je na jego mordkę. Jego mina była bezcenna, leżałem na ziemi zwijając się ze śmiechu. Był tak zdezorientowany że wlazł na kosz ryb. Wywrócił go, wszystkie ryby wypadły w tym parę wylądowało na jego głowie.Żałuje że nie mogę uwiecznić tej chwili. Po całym przedstawieniu jakie zorganizowałem. Chyba mogę tak powiedzieć, w sumie szczerbatek był tylko aktorem w roli głównej. No więc wracając do tematu po całym zajściu nad kruczym urwiskiem moje smoczydło strzeliło focha. Biedactwo, obraził się i poszedł gdzieś do konta. Było tam ciemno prawie nie było go widać. -No dobra przepraszam, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Szczerbatek błagam no! Dobrze wiesz że to było na żarty!- No co za smok. Za niedługo będę musiał kwiatki i czekoladki mu przynosić. No dobra nie to, nie. -Okej to ja idę i nie wiem kiedy zajrzę.-krzyknąłem odchodząc. Nie myliłem się o jakichś 4 min dzidzia przybiegła i starała się mnie zatrzymać. -No widzę że foszek minął.-Powiedziałem zadowolony z siebie. Szczerbek pokiwał energicznie głową. To znaczyło że już się nie obraża na nie za ten numer. -No dobrze już więcej ci tak nie zrobię.(szeptem) zastanowię się. Dostałem ogonem po głowię i to dość mocno, obym tylko nie miał siniaka. -No co ty, znowu zaczynasz! Mówiłem, koniec z głupimi żartami. I tak przy okazji przestań mnie bić po głowie. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak to boli. Szczerbek zaśmiał się w ten swój rozkoszny sposób. Czasem mam go serdecznie dość, ale tylko czasem. I pomyśleć że najprawdopodobniej jutro będziemy tylko we dwóch. Nic innego tylko ja i on. Dwaj najlepsi kumple. Nic i nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał, no chyba że ktoś będzie mnie ścigać, czy takie tam. Ale nie, o czym ja myślę, nikt nie będzie ścigać lecącego smoka. Przydało by się wymyślić sposób, aby nikt nic nie podejrzewała. Najlepiej ukartuje własną śmierć, tak to chyba dobry pomysł. Najlepiej będzie jak zostawię trochę krwi w pokoju ,porozwalam rzeczy i, no nie wiem rozedrę bluzkę, tak to na pewno dobry pomysł. Mam nadzieję że nikt się nie zorientuje. Najlepiej, aby pyskacz nic nie podejrzewał. On na pewno będzie chciał wiedzieć co się stało. Zawsze był ciekawski. Mam jeszcze jeden problem, a mianowicie Astrid która właśnie mnie zauważyła. Po prostu super, w sumie cieszę się. W głębi duszy zawsze darzyłem ją uczuciem. To ona jako druga odezwała się do mnie z własnej woli. Bo równie dobrze nie musiała mnie informować, o obecności moich oprawców w lesie. O idzie w moją stronę. *Astrid Ćwiczyłam rzucanie do drzew. Później postanowiłam się przejść. Wyruszyłam nad Kruczę urwisko, przynajmniej tak nazywał je Czkawka, ciekawe czy go tam spotkam. Szczerze to mam nadzieję że tam będzie, chce porozmawiać i zaprzyjaźnić się. Wiem to do mnie nie podobne, ale ja Astrid Hofferson darze Czkawkę jakimś uczuciem. Właśnie dochodziłam do urwiska,gdy weszłam tam zobaczyłam Czkawkę siedział i myślał nad czymś, widać że dość intensywnie. Muszę z nim porozmawiać, po prostu muszę. Podeszłam i postanowiłam się przywitać. -Cześć co tam u ciebie.- spytałam dość niepewnie co nie było do mnie podobne... -O hej Astrid co ty tu robisz ??- spytał dość zdezorientowany. -A wiesz przechodziłam obok i postanowiłam z tobą chwile porozmawiać- powiedziałam dość wstydliwie. Znowu się przy nim wstydzę, pewnie za niedługo będę się rumienić. Oby nie. -To dziwne że postanowiłaś ze mną porozmawiać, nigdy tego nie robiłaś. No dobra raz mnie ostrzegłaś, ale to było tylko 5 minut. No dobra chyba się wkopałam, nie wiem co mu odpowiedzieć. Chyba będzie najlepiej jak będę siedziała cicho. -Wiesz tak naprawdę jestem zdziwiony, ale też szczęśliwy że nie tylko pyskacz się do mnie odzywa. -No widzisz może się to jeszcze bardziej zmienić. Nie możesz być cały czas sam Czkawka. Wiem że wcześniej nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie, ale możemy. Nie raz nie mogłam patrzeć jak się nad tobą znęcają, a to że wyglądasz inaczej to nic. Każdy jest inny. Chciałabym się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić, ale proszę żeby jeszcze bardziej cię nie gnębili spotykajmy się potajemnie. Sama nie wierze że to powiedziałam. Zauważyłam że na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. Też byłam zadowolona, nie żeby co, fajnie będzie mieć go za kolego. Chociaż sama już nie wiem jakie mam uczucia wobec niego. Z jednej strony coś mnie do niego przyciąga i czuje się trochę dziwnie w jego towarzystwie. Z drugiej strony coś nie pozwala mi się do niego jeszcze bardziej zbliżyć chyba moja wielka duma do samej siebie i do tego że jestem znana w całej wiosce, chociaż nie wiem czy wioska jest warta niego. Rozdział 4 Rok później *Czkawka Hej to znowu ja myślałem że od chwili lepszych relacji pomiędzy mną, a Astrid będzie lepiej, ale się myliłem się, jak zwykle zresztą. Przez ostatni rok spotykaliśmy się ze sobą po kryjomu w lesie nad kruczym urwiskiem. Jednak nie wyszła nam. No cóż nie mieliśmy szczęścia. Otóż nasz mały sekrecik odkryli przyjaciele Astrid. Oczywiście po tym wszystkim nie spotykaliśmy się przez przeszłe trzy dni. W obawie, aby nikt nas nie śledził. Postanowiłem spotkać się z nią ostatni raz. Byłem już na miejscu czyli nad kruczym urwiskiem. Czekałem może z jakieś dziesięć minut na Astrid. Bałem się że może ktoś ją przyłapał albo co. na szczęście myliłem się. -Hej Astrid, pewnie nie wiesz poco chciałem się spotkać. Miałem nadzieję że nit jej nie śledził ciągle o tym myślę. I jeszcze o niej nie chcę się żegnać. Jednak tak będzie lepiej i dla mnie i dla niej. To prze zemnie może zostać wyśmiewana i poniżana. Chociaż w sumie jest silna nie dała by sobą tak pomiatać. -No hej Czkawka, wiesz co właśnie się zastanawiam nad twoją wcześniejszą wypowiedzią.- widać był po niej że jest lekko zdenerwowana i się niepokoi. -Chciałem się spotkać, gdyż postanowiłem odejść z wyspy.- powiedziałem to co miałem powiedzieć. Ciekawiło mnie tylko jak na to zareaguje. -Co! Dlaczego chcesz odejść to dlatego że nas nakryli. Przecież to nasza sprawa. Przyjaźnimy się już dobry rok. Wiemy o sobie wszystko. Chcesz tak po prostu odejść i zostawić mnie, nie pozwalam ci na to. Nawet jak będziesz próbować i tak cię zatrzymam. Była zaskoczona, zła i smutna. Miała to wypisane na twarzy. -Astrid uwierz mi tak będzie lepiej dla nas. Ty nie staniesz się pośmiewiskiem wioski i będziesz żyć tak jak wcześniej. A ja uwolnię się od ojca i poniżania. Świetny układ, przynajmniej dla mnie. Nie próbuj mnie zatrzymywać. Wiem że może ciut przesadziłem, ale to na pewno się uda i będzie dobrze. Zrealizuje mój plan z przed roku. Ten o mojej śmierci, chociaż jestem pewny że Astrid nie da tak łatwo się oszukać po tym co jej powiedziałem. -Ale dlaczego Czkawka. Nie możesz, potrzebuje cię jesteś dla mnie jak rodzina której mnie miałam. Chociaż sama już nie wiem kim dla mnie jesteś. Po twoim pożegnaniu nie wiem co mam myśleć. -Astrid proszę spróbuj mnie zrozumieć. Przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu. Uwierz mi nie chcę aby tak to się skończyła, ale jednak musi dla twojego i mojego dobra. Mam nadzieję że ją przekonałem. Jeśli nie, nie wiem co mam począć. Astrid westchnęła ciężko. Widać że jest jej smutno. -No dobrze, ale mam jedną prośbę, w sumie to dwie. Oho już się boje o co mnie poprosi. -Po pierwsze wróć do mnie, albo po mnie. A druga...- zrobiła dramatyczną pałze.- Nie daj się zabić Czkawka. Ulżyło mi już miałem dziwne myśli. -Postaram się As. Mówię szczerze. Kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja przybędę po ciebie lub do ciebie. Nigdy cię nie zapomnę Astrid. Byłaś dla mnie najmilsza, oczywiście poza pyskaczem. I jeszcze jedno nie mów nikomu. -Przyrzekam że nie powiem.- uśmiechnęła się. Znów się rozmarzyłem, w głębie serca, duszy i umysłu kocham ją ponad wszystko,ale nie mam zamiaru jej teraz tego mówić. Może kiedyś za parę lat jak się spotkamy. Mam nadzieję. Nic więcej nie mówiąc przytuliła mnie na pożegnanie, było to przyjemne, chociaż z jej strony dziwne. No nic może i ona ma jakieś uczucia ponad. -Żegnaj Astrid.- powiedziałem odrywając się od niej -Żegnaj Czkawka.- odparła już bliska płaczu. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem jak płakała. To była dla mnie nowość. Powoli odchodziłem znikając w cieniu. Rozdział 5 *Astrid Po naszym pożegnaniu zniknął w cieniu. Nie odwrócił się aby spojrzeć na mnie ostatni raz. A ja stałam i podziwiałam go jak znika w ciemnych zaroślach. Po tym co się wydarzyło czułam pustkę w sercu, jakbym straciła jej część. W sumie Czkawka był kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem, był częściom mojego serca. Teraz jedna połowa jest po części pusta, gdyż odszedł. Jednak jest też wypełniona nadzieją że kiedyś wróci. Postanowiłam w jakimś stopniu zakryć uczucia do niego i skupić się na tym aby nikt nie podejrzewał gdzie byłam i z kim. Odchodziłam z miejsca pożegnania nie odwracając się za siebie. Nie chciałam okazywać słabość. Ruszyłam w stronę wioski. Szło mi to mozolnie, nie chciałam tam wracać, do znienawidzonego miejsca. Do miejsca przez, które Czkawka odszedł. *Czkawka Po smutnym, wzruszającym i uczuciowym pożegnaniu przyrzekłem że nie będę słaby. Od tej pory musiałem być silny, aby wytrzymać rozłomkę z przyjaciółką, która znaczy coś więcej i przyjacielem który był dla mnie jak ojciec. Odchodząc nie spojrzałem na nią, nie mogłem. Serce kazało spojrzeć, jednak nie mogłem. Zniknąłem w zaroślach. Jestem pewny że nasze spotkanie obserwował pewien czarny smok, ale to nic, niech widzi jak mi na niej zależy. Szybkim krokiem wróciłem do wioski. Musiałem przecież wrócić do domu. Byłem spakowany. Musiałem zrealizować mój genialny plan aby nikt nic nie podejrzewał. Wskoczyłem przez okno do pokoju, musiałem podstawić sobie beczkę. Weszłem do pokoju. Porozwalałem pozostałe rzeczy w szafie. Uciąłem kawałek bluzki, którą miałem na sobie. Wziąłem nóż i pociąłem nim parę lin na meblach i jeszcze jedno, zrobiłem sobie linie wzdłuż nadgarstka i zostawiłem trochę krwi. Zanim wyruszyłem owinąłem nadgarstek w bandaż. Ostatni raz spojrzałem na pokój w którym mieszkałem. Zostawiam tu dużo wspomnień, nie tylko tych przykrych, ale też dobrych. Wyskoczyłem przez okno w pokoju. Biegłem w stronę kruczego urwiska, do mordki. Nie miałem zamiaru uciekać łodzią, mogliby się połapać. Ta chwila na pewno odbije się na moim życiu jestem tego pewny. Nareszcie moje życie będzie inne, a ja dopilnuje tego aby stać się kimś innym. Nie jakimś kowalem na innej wyspie, wojownikiem czy coś w tym rodzaju. Postanowienie które spełnię, będę ratować smoki. Pomagać im w potrzebie. Coś w stylu obrońcy smoków. To właśnie taki plan miałem na moje przyszłe życie, lesze. *Astrid Udało mi się dotrzeć do wioski, jedyne co przykuło moją uwagę to postać znikająca w cieniu zarośli i drzew. Byłam pewna ta postać to Czkawka, już opuszcza wyspę miałam chęć pobiec za nim wyznać co dla mnie znaczy, ale nie miałam odwagi. Była za słaba, nie lubiłam być taka. To przez niego moje serce zmiękło, a co najważniejsze zmienił się mój charakter. Po jego odejściu muszę być znowu twarda nie dawać po sobie poznać niczego. Żadnych emocji, uczuć i tym podobnych, bądź bezlitosna, chamska, niemiła dla innych. Jednym słowem stań się wredną rozwydrzoną dziewczyną. Będę taka z miłości do niego, dopóki nie wróci. Ruszyłam do domu ze spuszczoną głową. Nie chciałam patrzeć na wioskę. Już byłam przy domu, niestety zatrzymali mnie przyjaciele. -Hej Astrid coś ty taka ponura.- spytał się mnie dość chamsko Śledzik. -Może lubię taka być nie pomyślałeś o tym.- zaczyna się wredna Astrid, bez uczuć, ta sama dziewczyna, która wychowała się bez rodziców. Śledzik stał zmieszany, nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. -Po prostu chcemy wiedzieć co się z tobą dzieje, po co spotykałaś się z tą ciamajdą.- szpadce nalali oleju do głowy. -Po to abyś się pytała. Co was to tak nagle obchodzi. -Jak już mówiłam martwię się. Nie tylko ja cała wioska. A niech się martwi. Ja nie będę potulna. -Możecie się martwić to i tak nic nie zmienia. Wyobraźcie sobie że to przez was, przez takie osoby jak wy odbieracie niektórym chęć do życie, przez was inna osoba umiera. Z powodu braku miłości, szacunku i poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Stali jak słupy. Wbiłam ich w ziemie, najprościej mówiąc wbiłam ich na pal. Tylko jest jedna sprawa nie krwawią, a szkoda. Nie ! O czym ja myślę. W sumie nie mam o czym myśleć. Mogę tylko rozpaczać i dławić się smutkiem. Nie patrząc na ich zbite z tropu twarze odeszłam z podniesiona głową niczym dumna pani. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem sama do siebie. Rozdział 6 Perspektywa Pyskacza Wkręcił się do perspektyw. :P :P XDXD Skończyłem prace w kuźni, sam. Nie wiem dlaczego ale czkawka nie przyszedł mi pomóc. To nie w jego stylu, zazwyczaj jak był przygnębiony praca w kuźni mu pomagała. Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowywał nic nie mówił, a nawet nie użalał się nad sobą, miał to już w nawyku. Wchodzę do kuźni i co słyszę jak gada do siebie, jaki to on nieszczęśliwy, ale jakby tak spojrzeć też byłbym nieszczęśliwy. Nie myśląc dłużej nad moim uczniem postanowiłem sprawdzić co u niego słychać przy okazji pogadam z Stoikiem. Ponoć chciał porozmawiać na temat przyszłości, już ja się boje co znowu wymyślił. Z wiekiem lat ma coraz gorsze pomysły. Myślałem dalej nad różnymi rzeczami, aż doszłem do domu Stoika. Zapukałem, myśląc że otworzy czkawka, niestety pomyliłem się. Otworzył mi Stoik jego twarz była blada. -Stoik, co się stało, czemu jesteś blady?!- Byłem naprawdę zaniepokojony, ostatni raz widziałem go takiego kiedy Valke porwał smok, na pewno stało się coś złego. -Pyskacz, on... Czkawka nie, nie ma go.-Ledwo złapał oddech. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Weszłem szybko do środka. Pomogłem przyjacielowi usiąść w fotelu, cały dygotał. -Mów co się stało, szybko. Czekaj nie, pójdę po ghoti. -Nie Pyskacz, nie idź.- Był opanowany, szybki jest. Ja bym na jego miejscu zemdlał. -No dobrze zostanę, więc o co chodzi. Tylko mów z sensem, błagam. -Już mówię. Otóż wróciłem do domu chciałem porozmawiać z synem. -Porozmawiać! prze... -Przerwał mi. -Wiem, wiem nie rozmawiałem z nim do tej pory. Smutek i żal w jego głosie, a to ci nowość. To nie jest podobne do niego, nigdy nie było w stosunku do syna. -Weszłem na górę do jego pokoju, wszystko było porozwalane, kawałek materiału po jego bluzce. Meble w tragicznym stanie, jakby tam przeszło tornado. Ja, ja nie wiem co tam się stało. Myślę że ktoś go porwał, tylko poco komuś chudy i nieużyteczny chłopak. -Stoik pomyśl logicznie, jest twoim synem, synem wodza. Skąd wiesz może nasi wrogowie chcieli pozbawić cię potomka. -Dobrze myślisz, nawet nie wiesz jak się czuję. Zaczynam żałować tego jaki byłem dla niego, a to tylko i wyłącznie z powodu Valki, nie pogodziłem się z jej śmiercią. Nie wiem co robić straciłem żonę, a teraz syna, jedyną pamiątkę, która mi po niej została. Jestem do niczego teraz pewnie patrzy na mnie z góry zła i zawiedziona. -Uwierz m przyjacielu mi też go będzie brakować, jego ciągłej paplaniny, jaki to on jest nieszczęśliwy. Z nim można było normalnie porozmawiać, nie tylko o wiosce, broni czy też atakach. Strasznie mi szkoda Stoika, może nie zasłużył na taki los, ale Czkawka tym bardziej na taki nie zasłużył. Był dobrym dzieckiem, chociaż był inny. -Idź się połóż przyjacielu. Ja idę na górę. Zacząłem powoli wchodzić na górę po schodach. To co tam zobaczyłem było tragiczne. Istny chaos. Meble pocięte. Na ziemi trochę krwi. Pewnie starał się bronić. Biedny Czkawka, może jeszcze żyje, na pewno żyje jest silny pomimo jego postury, zawsze był. Zrezygnowany wyszłem z pokoju mojego czeladnika. Udałem się do mojego domu. *Stoik Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, mój jedyny syn, moje dziecko. Jedyne co mi w życiu zostało po mojej zmarłej żonie, najprawdopodobniej nie żyje. Pyskacz miał racje, trzeba było okazywać uczucia i starać się, aby wiedział że go kocham. Tylko że ja jak zwykle zawiodłem na całej linii, poległem. *Czkawka Zaczyna nowe życie, ale jakim kosztem. Opuszczam jedynego przyjaciela i dziewczynę, którą kocham. Tylko i wyłącznie po to aby mi było lepiej. Może źle zrobiłem, zostawiłem i jego i ją. Ale jeżeli wyjdzie mi to na dobre. Możliwe że tak. Zostawiłem bezuczuciowego ojca, wioskę która mnie nie nienawidziła i inne osoby, którymi są znajomi z mojego rocznika. O ile wolno mi tak ich nazwać. Im będzie lepiej, mi też musi się ułożyć. Przestać być tym nieudacznikiem, a stać się prawdziwym chłopakiem, kto wie może w przyszłości nawet mężczyzną. *Astrid Po jego odejściu jestem pusta w środku, znów nic nie czuje. Stałam się bezduszna. Jestem pewna że jego ojciec już wie, a znając jego pewnie pyskacz też. Jest mi naprawdę ciężko na sercu. Zostałam sama, znów. Tak jak przysięgłam będę twarda nie poddam się, będę czekać choćby nawet wieczność, gdyż moje serce należy do niego. *Pyskacz Ciągle jest mi ciężko nie mogę wytrzymać, do mojego mózgu nie dochodzi ta tragiczna wiadomość, ciągle mam nadzieje że go jeszcze zobaczę, że usłyszę stukot obijającego się metalu. Nie mogę to tak jakbym stracił swoje własne dziecko, może i nie był z mojej krwi, ale to w większości ja go wychowałem, nauczyłem tego co sam wiem. Stoik nawet nie ma pojęcia kogo stracił. Reszta tez nie wie, to może wiedzieć tylko człowiek, który znał go na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć jaki był. Rozdział 7 *Czkawka Leciałem na moim przyjacielu, Szczerbatek. Tylko on mi w tej chwili pomaga i jest ze mną. Jak na razie trzeba zapomnieć o przeszłości i wsiąść się do roboty. Przemierzaliśmy Archipelag w poszukiwaniu dobrego miejsca na kryjówkę czy też nowy dom. Lecieliśmy w stronie zachodzącego słońca. Szczerbatek był już dość zmęczony, widziałem to po nim, ujrzałem niedaleko wyspę postanowiłem że tam się zatrzymamy. -Szczerbatek, zatrzymajmy się tam. -Pokazałem na wyspę. -Wraauuuu.(Nie możemy dalej lecieć?) -Jesteś zmęczony, trzeba odpocząć. -Wraaa raaaruuuu. (Mam rozumieć że jestem słaby?!) -No już spokojnie nie denerwuj się, wcale nie twierdze że jesteś słaby. Nocna Furia tylko prychnęła. Widać że jest nieźle zirytowany. Wyspę było już widać w całej okazałości, okazała się być jeszcze piękniejsza niż myślałem. To dobre miejsce na odpoczynek i kto wie może nowy dom. Wylądowaliśmy, wyspa była piękna, podczas zachodu słońca wyglądała magicznie. Złoty piasek, lekkie klify, duże masywne drzewa, strasznie wysokie. Czułem się jakbym trafił do jakiejś innej krainy, chociaż kto wie może i w niej jestem. Nie mam mapy nie mogę sprawdzić mojego położenia. Trzeba by taką wykombinować bo bez mapy ani rusz. Najlepiej lecieć na ślepo. Dobra teraz tylko jakaś jaskinia i drewno na ognisko i można mieszkać. Ruszyłem z moim wiernym rybojadem w głąb lasu. Zbierałem małe gałązki, już trochę ich miałem, Szczerbatek był jednak lepszy, jeżeli mogę tak powiedzieć. W pysku miał dwie średnie kłody. On to jednak jest lekko pomylony. -No i co ja z tym zrobię, pomyślałeś trochę.-Pokazałem mu żeby puknął się w głowę, nie no po prostu ten smok rozkłada na łopatki. -Wrauuu raaaaa ruuuuu (Bo lubię kłody, mogę się nimi pobawić) -Niby jak chcesz się tym bawić??-Nasz dialog jest na bardzo dobrym poziomie. -wraaaaaa rauuuu. (Na przykład tak!) Podciął mi nogi upadłem na plecy, a patyki na mnie. Co za gadzisko! -Padło ci na twój smoczy mózg czy co! Zaśmiał się w ten swój głupi sposób. -Wruuuuu.(Śmieszne) -Wcale nie, nie pomyślałeś że mogę gałęziami wybić sobie oko!-Wiem dramatyzuje, ale chcę aby czuł się winny. Spuścił głowę na znak że zrozumiał i jest mu przykro. -No już chciałem wzbudzić w tobie poczucie winy.-Popatrzył na mnie krzywo.-hahahah żałuj że nie widziałeś swojej miny. Zdenerwował się na mnie, odszedł z naburmuszoną miną. Zebrałem gałęzie i poszedłem do jaskini która była niedaleko. *Szczerbatek Ja mu jeszcze pokaże zobaczymy kto będzie miał lepszą minę, bo na pewno nie ja! Wyruszyłem w stronę morza, napiłem się trochę i wziąłem wodę do pyska. Mały prysznic mu nie zaszkodzi, przynajmniej się umyje, zaczęło od niego już lekko śmierdzieć. Nie no to ostatnie to lekko przegiąłem. Chociaż nie będę szczerym smokiem, byłem i będę. Dalej mając wodę w pysku szłem do jaskini w której siedział Czkawka. Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale rozpalił ognisko no nic. -Co jest już ci przeszło. A żebyś wiedział że tak, rybciu.(XD) -Dziwnie wyglądasz, coś ci się stało ??? Wylałem na niego całą wodę którą miałem. Wyglądał przekomicznie, cały mokry. Tylko go zjeźdź, chociaż nie ma za dużo mięsa, ale da rade się najeść.(XD) Padłem na kamień zwijając się ze śmiechu, kara za skrzywdzenie Nocnej Furii. *Czkawka No nie wierze, nie wierze. Uhh mam go dość, nie dość że jestem mokry to jeszcze zgasił ognisko. Trzeba było wytresować innego smoka, Nocne Furie są zbyt przebiegłe. *Szczerbatek Och nie moja rybka ma teraz focha, no ale to jego wina trzeba było nie zaczynać o zabawach. *Dalsza perspektywa Szczerbatka :D No i co ja teraz mam niby zrobić, fochnął się jak zwykle przesadziłem. No ale to jego wina trzeba było nie zaczynać ze mną walczyć, powinien wiedzieć że nie ma szans ze mną, on to jednak jest narwany do rywalizacji. Ciekawe czy jakby miał od Astrid jakiegoś gościa no nie wiem odciągnąć, już to sobie wyobrażam (Szczerbatek zawsze myśli o niebieskich migdałach, nie wróć rybkach XD) Ale nie jakby tak dłużej pomyśleć chętnie bym popatrzył na taki obrót spraw. Ach to byłby piękny widok. Chyba za bardzo się rozmarzyłem, nie potrzebnie bo Czkawka dalej siedzi i nic nie robi. Faktycznie się obraził i to nieźle jest też chyba zirytowany moim zachowaniem. Nie dość za bardzo się nad nim rozczulam, no ale jak tu się nie rozczulić. Taki biedny lekko zły, smutny, a zarazem szczęśliwy mieszanka wybuchowa, oczywiście emocjonalna. Nie muszę przestać zachowuje się dokładnie jak on, to zaczyna się robić chore spędzam z nim trochę czasu i od razu czuję się jakbym się czegoś nawdychał. Może lepiej przestane rozmyślać. Położę się i pójdę spać przynajmniej odpocznę, a jemu przez ten czas przejdzie. Rozdział 7 *Czkawka Nawet smok się ze mnie nabija, wiem że nie robi tego celowo po prostu zachciało mu się rywalizować, ale mnie to za bardzo nie bawi. Wiem że może za bardzo to do siebie przyjmuje ale nic nie zrobię taki już jestem. Zbyt uczuciowy, w przyszłości na pewno mnie to zgubi. Musze się pozbyć uczuć. W tej chwili tłumie je wszystkie w sobie nie chcąc aby wyszły na jaw. Szczerbatek położył się spać. Wyszedłem z jaskini, kierowałem się w stronę morza. -Dlaczego zawsze ja, no dlaczego. Zawsze ja mam pecha, inni mają o wiele lepiej, albo przynajmniej jakoś wyglądają. Bogowie się na mnie uwzięli. A ja jak zwykle znowu do siebie gadam. Nagle rozbłysło błękitne światło wydobywało się ono z morza, jestem jednego ciekaw, co tam jest? Postanowiłem podejść bliżej, nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Spod wody wyłonił się piękny, majestatyczny, a zarazem przerażający smok nie znanego mi gatunku. Wyglądem przypominał on trochę Koszmara pomocnika, tylko że był do niego podobny w małym stopniu. Był cały czarny w miejscach świecił się na ciemny niebieski kolor. Jego skrzydła były duże ale nie na tyle ogromne, na dole były jakby poszarpane. Jego spojrzenie przeszywało mnie na wylot, przyglądał mi się swoim zimnym wzrokiem, jakby chciał mnie zabić. W pewniej chwili spojrzenie uległo zmianie, stało się ciepłe i nadzwyczaj przyjazne. -Nie bój się mnie Halibucie Straszliwy Czkawko III, jestem Anagetus(Nazwę wymyśliła moja NP), nie mam złych zamiarów wręcz przeciwnie, wybrałem cię i nie tylko ja to zrobiłem wielkie zgromadzenie smoków. Zostałeś wybrany na władcę smoków, jesteś inny niż wszyscy. Ja mam chyba zwidy, albo ześwirowałem, smok do nie przemówił. No dobra szczerbatka też rozumiem z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn, ale to już jest chore do potęgi. -Pewnie teraz się zastanawiasz jak to możliwe że mnie rozumiesz? -A żebyś wiedział. -A tak na marginesie nie zwariowałeś i radze ci myśleć ostrożnie bo się jeszcze obrażę i zmienię zdanie na twój temat. -Chwila, chwila bo nie nadążam, ty umiesz czytać w myślach, na dodatek musisz, na pewno ze świrowałem, przecież to nie możliwe. -Wiele rzeczy jest możliwych Czkawka. Jak myślisz dlaczego wybrałem ciebie. -Bo się nie wyróżniam, bo nie chcę zabijać smoków dlatego że mogą być przyjazne dla ludzi, albo dlatego że zaprzyjaźniłem się z Nocną Furią. -Przyznaję to niezłe argumenty. Inteligentny ten Anagetus. -Jestem inteligentny, bo jestem legendarnym smokiem. -No dobra już rozumiem kim jesteś tak w połowie, ale po co ci ja, do czego jestem ci potrzebny? Przecież nie jestem do niczego zdolny, mogłeś zaszczycić swoją wizytą kogoś innego. -Nie mogłem. -Właśnie że mogłeś jest wielu Wikingów! -Nie denerwuj się, powinieneś być zrównoważony. -Ale nie jestem i nie mam zamiaru być! -Zacząłem się uspokajać. -Powiem ci poco tutaj przybyłem. Otóż zostałeś wybrany. -Niby na co? -Nie przerywaj kiedy mówię, a tak przy okazji charakter ci się wyostrza. -Zarechotał po smoczemu. -No dobra nie mam pytań co do tego co przed chwilą powiedziałeś, ale... nie no dobra przepraszam. -Dziękuje. Tak więc jak już mówiłem zostałeś wybrany, zdaję sobie sprawę że masz swoje życiowe kłopoty,ale tak już jest. Chcę abyś zjednoczył świat ludzi i smoków. Zdaję sobie sprawę że to nie będzie proste, ale nie masz się co obawiać, będziesz miał kogoś kto ci pomoże i w tej chwili to nie będzie tylko i wyłącznie Szczerbatek. -Chwila skąd... nie dobra nie ważne, już sobie przypomniałem że umiesz czytać w myślach. -To dobrze że pamiętasz, bo ty też zostaniesz obdarzony paroma zdolnościami, ułatwią ci one twoje przeznaczenie. Jesteś jednym z wybrańców. -Jednym? -Tak jest jeszcze jeden. -Mam się bać nie wiem kto to jest. -To osoba którą znasz, to ta która ci pomogła. Twoja przyjaciółka, którą kochasz, wiem że zaprzeczasz temu nie chcesz dopuścić, aby twój umysł myślał o tym, ale to prawda. Nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć. Sam już nie wiem co myśleć, jestem wybrańcem ja i Astrid mamy zjednoczyć świat ludzi i smoków. Razem przecież to niewiarygodne, uciekłem z wyspy. Chciałem zapomnieć o Stoiku, a teraz nagle się dowiaduję że możliwe będę musiał tam wrócić. Spokojnie nie denerwuj się. -Tak jak powiedziałem to twoje zadanie. Ona ci pomoże, na swojej drodze spotkasz wiele przeszkód, ale nie pozwól na to, aby cię zniechęciły. Jesteś silny, twoja decyzja może mieć wpływ na twoją przyszłość z Astrid i przyszłego wybrańca. -Jakiego znowu wybrańca! -Dowiesz się w przyszłości, a teraz musisz podjąć decyzję. Jeżeli się nie zgodzę smoki będą ginąć tak samo jak ludzie. Najprawdopodobniej będę musiał wrócić na berk, chociaż tego nie chcę, ale to można jakoś przeżyć. Nie wiem już co robić, chociaż z drugie strony spotkam Astrid. Może warto się zgodzić, przyszłość innych ludzi i smoków jest ważniejsza niż ja. -I jak czekam na decyzje? -Zgadzam się. -Odparłem hardo, teraz już wiem co mam robić. -Dziękuje że się zgodziłeś od twojej decyzji wiele zależy. Otrzymasz ode mnie parę umiejętności, które ci pomogą. Przed Anagetusem pojawiła się ciemna kula jakby z mroku. Wchłonęła we mnie. Poczułem lekkie ukucie w sercu. Czułem jakby moje ciało przeszywała jakaś ciemna energia. -Jak na razie masz mało zdolności, ale to się zmieni z czasem. Jeżeli chcesz możesz odebrać energie dotykiem i czytać w myślach. Po jakimś czasie więcej twoich zdolności ujawni się że tak to powiem. -A Astrid też będzie miała takie?? -Będzie miała, ale całkiem inne. -Rozumiem. -Pora się pożegnać będę co jakiś czas cię nawiedzać. Żegnaj Czkawka. -Chwila jak to naw... Rozpłynął się w mroku. Nie rozumiem jak to nawiedzać co to znaczy, będzie mnie odwiedzać czy jak. Musze nad tym zdrowo pomyśleć to jest nie możliwe, dalej nie mogę sobie uświadomić że to się dzieje naprawdę. Mam misję i muszę ja wykonać bez względu na konsekwencję, albo zginę, albo przeżyje. Chociaż wolał bym wykonać zadanie i dopiero potem zginąć. *Astrid Właśnie jestem w lesie i trenuje rzucanie do celu moim kochanym toporem, który ostrzył mi... Nie nie będę o nim wspominać masz być silna, dziewczyno ogarnij się i tak nie odwzajemniał twoich uczuć. Muszę przestać się tym tak zadręczać. Właśnie miałam wykonać idealny rzut z pół obrotu, ale naglę rozbłysło jasne światło które mnie oślepiło. -Witaj Astrid. Stałam odwrócona tyłem słyszałam tylko głos i moje imię. Byłam strasznie zdezorientowana nie wiedziałam kto to i skąd mnie zna nie powiem trochę się przestraszyłam. -Nie musisz się mnie bać, jestem przyjaźnie nastawiony nie mam zamiaru cię atakować. Okej dalej nie wiem co się tutaj dzieje. -Już ci wytłumaczę co się tutaj dzieje. Chyba mi się zdaje albo on czyta mi w myślach. -Tak czytam w nich dlatego radze ci uważać. Jasne światło przestało tak świecić a ja mogłam swobodnie się obrócić i spojrzeć kto do mnie mówi to co zobaczyłam było dla mnie szokiem. Przede mną stał jasny smok wręcz aż biały przypominał trochę koszmara pomocnika w szczególności skrzydła były podobne. Reszta nie wygadał jakoś nadzwyczaj. Chodziarz nigdy nie widziałam tego smoka wydawał się być przyjazny, nie chwila o czym ja myślę. Smoki zabijają naszych, przez nie nie mam rodziców. -Nie wiem jaki jest twój gatunek, ale to nie ważne odejdź albo cię zabije. -Oj Astrid nie ładnie tak do mnie mówić, a poza tym nie zabijesz mnie jestem nieśmiertelny wybacz. No nie wieże, a już myślałam że ześwirowałam, czyli ten smok faktycznie gada. -Tak mówię do ciebie. -Czego chcesz! -Ja nic od ciebie nie chcę. Przybyłem tylko po to, aby ci powiedzieć. -No mów nie będę czekać nieskończoność. -A więc tak powiem to krótko i zwięźle zostałaś wybrana na wybrańca, trochę pogmatwane ale to nic. Tak jak już mówiłem zostałaś wybrańcem, twoim zadaniem będzie połączyć świat ludzi i smoków w jedność, ty i drugi wybraniec musicie zapobiec dalszym konfliktom. Zostaniesz obdarowana paroma zdolnościami które ci pomogą. -Chwila bo nie łapie. Ja mam być jakimś wybrańcem niby z jakiej racji, ja o to nie prosiłam, chciałam w spokoju potrenować a ty naglę się zjawiasz. I jaki niby drugi wybraniec, jak masz jednego to ja nie powinnam być ci potrzebna. -Ależ jesteś potrzebna. A poza tym i tak znasz drugiego wybrańca, jest to twój kolega Czkawka, nie wybacz twój przyszły kochanek, myślę że tak lepiej, a ty ? -Czkawka, mój przyszły kochanek, o czym ty gadasz?! -A o tym że obydwoje będziecie razem starać się połączyć smoki i ludzi, a potem nastąpi kolejne ważne wydarzenie, ale to nie jest teraz ważne tego powinnaś dowiedzieć się za parę lat. -Nic już nie rozumiem, dlaczego my. -Bo macie podobne poglądy tylko o tym nie wiecie, wycierpieliście tyle samo. On chłopak niekochany przez ojca, bez matki. Ty dziewczyna która straciła rodziców i wychowywała się sama, rzec można że on też wychował się sam. -No dobrze to jest nawet niezły argument, ale po co! Chciałam o nim zapomnieć, a ty przychodzisz czy tam przylatujesz i oznajmiasz mi takie rzeczy. -No dobrze, a tak przy okazji jestem Irentus (nazwa kumpeli :P) -No i po co mi twoje imię? -A po to że będę twoim opiekunem i będę pokazywać ci drogę którą mam nadzieję będziesz podążać. -Zobaczę. Nie byłam w żadnym stopniu pewna co mam robić czy się zgodzić pogodzić smoki i ludzi. A co najważniejsze czy mam spotkać się z Czkawka i razem z nim wykonać to zadanie, niczego nie jestem pewna. -Astrid zastanów się twoja decyzja może mieć też wpływ na twoją przyszłość. -Niby jaki może mieć to skutek? -Ciekawe o co mu chodzi. -Chodzi mi o przyszłość związaną z tobą i Czkawką, a także przyszłego wybrańca. -Dalej nie rozumiem, ale jeżeli tak trzeba. Zrobię to co słuszne i postaram się pogodzić ludzi i smoki. -Dziękuje ci że się zgodziłaś. Pamiętaj że nie będziesz sama. Powiedziawszy to jakieś światło rozbłysło przed nim i weszło we mnie nie wiedziałam co to, wiem tylko że lekko ukuło mnie to w serce i poczułam jakby wewnątrz mnie było światło. -Obdarzyłem cię paroma zdolnościami, przydadzą ci się w przyszłości, jesteś szybka i umiesz leczyć rany dotykiem, na razie tyle potrafisz, za jakiś czas odkryjesz swoje dalsze umiejętności. -Postaram się cię nie zawieść i wypełnić misje, dziękuje za te umiejętności. -Na mnie już czas spotkamy się niedługo Astrid Hofferson. Pamiętaj jakie jest twoje zadanie. Skinęłam głową, a Irentus oślepił mnie swoim światłem i rozpłynął się. Musiałam pomyśleć, z tego co powiedział Irentus ja i Czkawka mamy pogodzić ludzi i smoków, mamy już związaną ze sobą jakąś przyszłość, a nasze decyzje wpłyną na jakiegoś nowego wybrańca czy Thor wie kogo. Nie rozumiem tylko co mu mamy wspólnego z nowym wybrańcem, co będziemy mentorami czy nauczycielami, ja tam się nie znam na takich rzeczach. Ale jeżeli tak to nich będzie. Rozdział 8 *Dalsza perspektywa Astrid* Po tym jakże dziwnym incydencie trenowałam. Przy okazji sporo myślałam o tym co mi się przydarzyło, o tym co straciłam, co mogę zyskać. Oczywiście nie doszłam do żadnego wniosku, no bo po co! W każdym bądź razie po męczącym treningu i zamartwianiem się o moją przyszłość nie miałam sił. Więc postanowiłam wrócić do domu. Było by oczywiście super, jakby nie to że dotarcie do wioski trochę mi zajęło. Przy okazji spotkałam swoich "znajomych", którzy osobiście mnie już wkurzają nic tylko się o mnie martwią. Może lepiej będzie jeżeli to streszczę. A więc wyglądało to mniej więcej tak. Sączysmark zaczął jak zwykle od swoich podrywów i tego że się o mnie martwi. Śledzik zaczął panikować że straciłam rozum i takie tam bo się dziwnie zachowuje, za to oczywiście zarobił w brzuch. Szpadka i Mieczyk zastanawiali się czy czasem na wyspie nie ma jakiejś dziwniej choroby przez, którą się tak zachowuje co jest najmniej prawdopodobne. Oczywiście to tylko ich wymysły, które są takie niemądre że, aż mi niedobrze. Po naszej pięknej wymianie zdań powiedziałam żeby dali mi spokój i się o mnie nie martwili, co oczywiście w ich przypadku nie jest możliwe. Kiedy z kolei weszłam do domu zostałam "zaatakowana" przez rodziców co robiłam, czy się dobrze czuje bo się martwią i takie tam. A tak przy okazji to nie moi biologiczni rodzice. Może i się mną opiekują, ale ich nie kocham, nigdy nie kochałam i nie pokocham. Mam piętnaście lat, a moja przyszywana matka jest w ciąży będę miała brata albo siostrę z czego się nie ciesze. Nie znoszę ich, ciągle stawiają mi wymagania i krytykują moje poglądy. Lydia czyli moja "matka" i Leron czyli mój "ojciec" wzięli mnie tylko i wyłącznie dla tego bo jestem z Hoffersonów moja rodzina za życia była bardzo ceniona i szanowana. W ten sposób że się mną zajmują też są za takich teraz postrzegani. Jeżeli to będzie chłopak mogę powiedzieć że życie się dla mnie skończyło. Tego jestem pewna. -Gdzie byłaś. -Spytał oschle ojciec. -Trenowałam. -Bez żadnych uczuć odpowiedziałam mu. Nie zasługuje na nie. -To dobrze musisz pracować na wizerunek naszej rodziny, nie możesz przynieść nam wstydu. Myślałam że go zabije i zrzucę jego ciało z klifu. -A poza tym nie będziesz niestety mogła dokończyć szkolenia kochanie.-Powiedziała to swoim przesłodzonym głosem moja matka. -Będziesz musiała wypłynąć na wyprawę związaną z twoim nazwiskiem i twoim rodem, pamiętasz, wyprawa Hoffersonów. To twoje zadanie aby wrócić za 5 lat jak na człowieka przystało z wyprawy. Aż mi ulżyło jak to powiedział, przynajmniej nie będę przy porodzie.(Tak dla jasności jakby mogła to by skakała z radości) -Rozumiem, z tego co pamiętam po oznajmieniu że pora na wyprawę mam dzień na opuszczenie mojego miejsca pochodzenia. -Dokładnie. -Ojciec powiedział z zadowoleniem. Widać to było na jego twarzy, mogłam wyczuć też nutę szczęścia w jego głosie. Pewnie są szczęśliwi że nie będzie mnie pięć lat będą mieli swoje biologiczne dziecko i nie będą musieli się martwić że usłyszę ich w nocy. Pod względem ostatniej rzeczy, cieszę się najbardziej nie będę musiała tego słuchać. -To ja pójdę się spakować. Bez czekania na ich słowa pobiegłam na górę do pokoju. Spakowałam ubrania, wzięłam ze sobą jakiś notes, aby zapisywać moje przeżycia związane z podróżą, ołówek, topór. Tyle na pewno mi wystarczy. Mam zamiar przez pierwsze miesiące pływać po morzu, a potem znaleźć jakąś bezludną wyspę na której zamieszkam dopóki nie będę mogła wrócić. Ta wyprawa przyda się też, aby znaleźć Czkawkę. Mam nadziej że mi się to uda. Przy okazji trzeba odkryć możliwości tych mocy światła, czy jakoś tak to się chyba nazywało. *Następnego dnia* Z samego rana wybrałam się do Pyskacza, miałam nadzieje że naostrzy mój topór, po raz ostatni. Kiedy weszłam niestety go nie było więc postanowiłam sama to zrobić. Nie miałam zbytnio o tym pojęcia, ale raz nasz kochany kowal pokazał mi to i owo. Po skończonym ostrzeniu nie było tak źle, to trzeba przyznać. Chyba już wiem dlaczego Czkawka tak bardzo to lubił, trzeba przyznać ciekawe to zajęcie. Kiedy wyszłam już z kuźni skierowałam się tylko do domu po moją torbę. Jak zwykle nikogo nie było mój ojciec pracuje w straży berk, a matka no cóż nic nie robi, ale pewnie poszła na ploteczki do przyjaciółek. Które znały moją biologiczną matkę. Nie ma to jak wierne przyjaciółki. Po moich przemyśleniach i zabraniu torby ruszyłam do portu. Omijałam ciekawskich, chciałam wypłynąć tak, aby nikt mnie nie zobaczył. Mogę tylko dodać że mój ród ma specjalną łódź, tą łodzią płynął mój pradziadek, babcia i ojciec oczywiście mój prawdziwy no jeszcze mój wujek który był młodszy od mojego ojca. Po dotarciu do portu postanowiłam przygotować łódź. Na szczęście nikogo nie było. Wrzuciłam do środka torbę, wskoczyłam na pokład. Muszę przyznać że jak byłam mniejsza zawsze chciałam wypłynąć tą łodzią na morze. Zawsze podziwiałam te piękne zdobienia po bokach, poprzypinane tarcze każdego Hoffersona który przeżył wyprawę i wrócił cały i zdrów do domu. Z tego co słyszałam w trakcie wyprawy mojego ojca na świecie pojawiłam się ja. Kto by pomyślał, podczas wyprawy ojciec poznała moją matkę, zakochali się w sobie po jakimś czasie pobrali się, a rok po tym urodziłam się ja. Niestety po tym jak wrócili do domu, tu na berk. Zginęli przez atak smoków. Szczerze się przyznaje że nie obwiniam te zwierzęta o to. Też muszą żyć prawda, w końcu zabierają tylko jedzenie, które jest im potrzebne. Lepiej jak przestane o tym myśleć miałam być silna i nie rozdrapywać starych ran. -już wypływasz. -Do portu zawitała moja matka. -Tak nie ma potrzeby, abym zwlekała. -Rób jak chcesz, chociaż mogłaś się pożegnać. -Nie widzę takiej potrzeby, dobrze wiem jak ty i ojciec cieszycie się że będziecie mnie mieli z głowy na 5 lat. -Nie możesz mieć takiej pewności w końcu jesteś naszą córką. -Nigdy nie byłam i nie będę w waszych oczach zawsze byłam obca. Może i wzięliście mnie do siebie, ale nie kochaliście mnie i nie żywiliście do mnie sympatii. Byłam potrzebna tylko po to, aby wasz wizerunek był lepszy. Po tym jak wrócę będę dorosła, jestem pewna że wrócę do swojego prawowitego domu, który jest zamknięty na klucz. Może i jest tam dużo bolesnych wspomnień, ale to tam będę mieszkać. -Nie wiedziałam że, aż tak bardzo źle cię traktowaliśmy. Przepraszam jeżeli nie otrzymałaś od nas ciepła. -To już nie istotne. Będziesz miała własne dziecko, a ja się ciesze że nie będę słuchała płaczu po nocy. Jeszcze byście kazali mi się nim, albo nią opiekować. Jeżeli miałabym opiekować się dzieckiem to tylko swoim. -Oj Astrid nigdy się nie zmienisz, tak samo ostra jak matka. Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj jak przypłynęła tutaj z twoim ojcem i z tobą. Nikt się nie spodziewała że twój ojciec się ożeni a co dopiero spłodzi dziecko. Trzeba przyznać że wstrząsnęło to mną bo kiedyś go kochałam, ale to stara bajka. Twoja matka była świetną wojowniczką, na dodatek piękną. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć kochała mojego ojca, czyli penie wzięła mnie na litość. -Więc po co wzięliście mnie do siebie. -Obiecałam sobie że zaopiekuje się tobą w nieczuły sposób. Tak, aby twoja matka z góry widziała jak jej córka jest nieszczęśliwa. To miała być zemsta, za to że była lepsza i zabrała mi twojego ojca. -Nie chce tego dalej słuchać, jeżeli to tyle to wypływam. -Mam nadzieje że zginiesz na wyprawie Hofferson. Sposób w jaki to powiedziała dał mi dużo do mówienia. Była taka zimna że śnieg przy niej jest ciepły. -Mam nadzieje że poronisz.-Odpłaciłam się jej pięknym za nadobne. Rozdział 9 Nagle usłyszałam dziwny dźwięk. Złapała się za brzuch i zgięła w pół. No nie no, chyba sobie jaja robicie. -Ty sobie żartujesz tak!! Jak możesz w takiej chwili zacząć rodzić! Moje nerwy puściły. -Nie stój tak zawołaj kogoś!-Biedna boi się o swoje dziecko. Nie mogłam jej tak zostawić więc pobiegłam do wioski. Udało mi się spotkać ojca z znajomymi ze straży. -Ojcze!!-Zawołałam cała w nerwach. Niech ją szlak jakby nie to byłabym na morzu. -Co się stało? Podbiegłam i zaczęłam oddychać. -Matka rodzi. Jest w porcie, miałam wypływać, przyszła mnie pożegnać! -Armus proszę pobiegnij po ghoti niech czeka w naszym domu. Pobiegł do portu, a za nim 2 mężczyzn, 1 został. -Nie biegniesz?-Widać był zdziwiony. -Nie.-Odparłam chłodno.-Nie mam zamiaru tam być i słuchać jej krzyków, wystarczy że denerwuje mnie jej głos. -To twoja matka, jak możesz tak mówić. -Moja matka zmarła, gdy byłam mała. Ja nie mam rodziny, przynajmniej ci ludzi nie są dla mnie rodziną. Nigdy się mną nie interesowali, nie pocieszali, nie mieli dla mnie uczuć. Mężczyzna nic nie powiedział. Odeszłam z bezuczuciową twarzą. Ruszyłam powolnym i zdecydowanym krokiem do portu. Po drodze przeszłam obok domu w którym już była Lydia. Słychać było że rodzi, takich krzyków nie da się nie usłyszeć. Kiedy tam doszłam dalej nikogo nie było. Przynajmniej tyle. Weszłam na łódź rozwiązałam węzeł, rozwinęłam żagle i obrałam kurs w stronę zachodzącego słońca. *Parę miesięcy później Kiedy byłam raz w jednym z portów na pobliskiej wyspie spotkałam Johana Kupczego. Powiedział mi że był ostatnio na berk z tego co wiem mam siostrę. Z tego co mówił moja matka była raz z nią w porcie. Po tym jak Kupiec opisał mi ją aż mi się dziwnie zrobiło. Dziewczynka była dosyć pulchna, miała rude włosy i niebieskie oczy. Kiedy ja sobie wyobrażam, aż mi się niedobrze robi. To penie dlatego tak krzyczała podczas porodu. Zdaje sobie sprawę że jestem dosyć chamska i takie tam ale to nie moja wina. Mogła chociaż trochę się powstrzymać z tymi krzykami. Oczywiście kupiec powiedział że każdy bez wyjątku był zdziwiony moim wyjazdem. Ponoć słowa które powiedziałam do jednego z mężczyzn doszły aż do wodza, którego strasznie wstrząsnęły te słowa. Zaniepokoił się mną. Ponoć strasznie się zmienił odkąd stracił syna. Zapomniałam powiedzieć że za niedługo będę miała 16 lat. Czas płynie mi nie ubłagalnie szybko. Dzień po tym wypłynęłam z portu. Oczywiście kazałam przekazać wodzowi, aby się nie martwił. przez te miesiące ćwiczyłam trochę nad mocami umiem już szybkość trzeba przyznać że przydaje się podczas sztormu. Leczyć rany też potrafię, tyle że to jeszcze nie jest opanowane do perfekcji. Płynęłam właśnie w stronę jakiejś wyspy. Była dosyć mała, ogólnie wybrałam taki szlak handlowy przez, który nie pływa za dużo statków, mam nadzieje że nie jest zamieszkana wydaje się w porządku, jeżeli tak będzie zamieszkam tutaj. Zapomniałabym poza tym zmieniłam się z wyglądu jestem trochę wyższa dalej noszę warkocza do tyłu chociaż mam zamiar za niedługo coś z nim zrobić, moja twarz stała się bardziej dojrzała. Noszę trochę ciemniejszą niebieską bluzkę, brązową spódniczkę z kolcami do tego wyblakłe spodnie i wysokie buty które pod koniec mają jasne futro. (Nie umiem tego ładnie opisać przepraszam ^_^)(Czkawek i Astrid oraz reszta wyglądają w tej oto pięknej i wiekopomnej chwili jak w Dragons Race To The Edge)(:P koniec nawiasów i moich słów od siebie i informacji na temat wyglądu dziękuje za przeczytanie ^_^) ''Zaczęłam powoli przybijać do brzegu wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam że spotkamy się tak szybko. Rozdział 10 *Czkawka A więc tak po spotkaniu mojego smoczego przewodnika jeżeli wolno mi go tak nazywać. W co wątpię, ale nie zmieniając tematu. Powiedziałem Szczerbatkowi trzeba przyznać odebrał to trochę dziwnie. Chociaż lepiej być nie mogło zaczął mruczeć i z tego co wymruczał zrozumiałem że jest to wielka odpowiedzialność i takie tam jakieś. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje nie znam smoczego. Przez te parę miesięcy opanowałem zdolności jakimi obdarzył mnie Anagetus. Wyczaiłem że mogę zabierać energię rośliną nie żebym był jakiś bezduszny czy co, ale umiem też przekazywać energie, chociaż Anagetus mówił tylko o odbieraniu, dobrze wracając czytać w myślach też umiem wszystko opanowałem do perfekcji. Przy okazji przez te miesiące nie tylko ćwiczyłem moje nowe zdolności. Nauczyłem się walczyć opanowałem strzelanie z łuku z rożnych odległości umiem trafić z każdej odległości. Przy okazji rzucałem też sztyletem chociaż nad tym muszę jeszcze popracować. Walki mieczem nauczyłem się ze Szczerbatkiem, pewnie ktoś by się zastanawiał jak można się uczyć ze smokiem walki. Otóż mi się udało, uwierzcie gdyby wam przyszło z nim walczyć padlibyście tak jak ja na początku. Potrafił mi jednym kłapnięciem pyska zabrać miecz. Musicie mi uwierzyć to było ciężkie, ale praktyka czyni mistrza po paru razach było już lepiej, ale nie tak zadowalająco więc nie miałem czasu się obijać. Dokładnie 2 tygodnie temu mojemu kochanemu smoczkowi nie udało się mnie pokonać i do tego czasu nie udaje mu się tego osiągnąć. Stał się strasznie uparty chce mnie teraz pokonać i udowodnić że jest lepszy. Niestety nie mam ostatnio czasu. Pracuje nad strojem dzięki któremu będę mógł szybować. Nie chodzi oczywiście tylko o to musi być też przystosowany do walki, oraz obrony, lekki abym mógł nabrać odpowiednia prędkość podczas lotu. Chyba nikt poza mną nie wie jakie to męczące. Przez te miesiące zmieniłem też trochę te wyspę, aby łatwiej mi się na niej żyło. W jaskini w której przesiaduje zrobiłem kuźnie, oczywiście jest odpowiednio zamaskowana, aby nikt jaj nie znalazł. Poza tym niedaleko od wejścia do kuźni znalazłem lepszą jaskinie. Jest większa i ma ze sobą wiele połączonych mniejszych jaskiń. Osobiście urządziłem się tam nie najgorzej. Największa jaskinia robi za salon z jadalnią, następnie obok mam jeszcze nie dokończoną kuchnie. Potem idzie się krótkim korytarzem i jest łazienka obok tak jakby moja pracownia mam tam sporo projektów i prototyp mojej broni który nie jest skończony. Ale o tym później, następnie mamy pokój dla Szczerbatka jest tak dosyć dużo miejsca jakby nie patrzeć jest smokiem, chcę żeby tam spał bo jak by nie patrzeć nie jest dzieckiem, chociaż czasami w nocy budzę się i widzę że śpi przy moim łóżku. Zachowuje się jak dziecko które nie może spać bo się boi ciemności. mój pokój jest średni nie za duży nie za mały biurko, szafa, 2 szawki każda z jednego boku łóżka. Tak mnie jakoś naleciało dlatego zrobiłem sobie większe łóżko, żeby ta gadzina miała gdzie położyć głowę, czasami zdarza mu się tak robić. Nie wnikajmy dlaczego czasami po nocy czuje że jestem w ślinie. Po moim pokoju są jeszcze 3 trochę mniejsze. Razem jest co najmniej 10 takich jakby pokoi. Teraz pracuje nad przejściem z mojego "domu" do kuźni. Wracając własnie skończyłem robić lekkie poprawki w moim kostiumie. Szczerbatka nie ma odkąd zrobiłem mu ogon dzięki któremu może latać znika. Oczywiście latamy razem ale na razie nie chcę się wyróżniać jakby ktoś mnie zobaczył w siodle na Nocnej Furi nie było by miło. Kiedy przestawię mu jedną z wajch włączam dla niego tak jakby tryb samodzielnego latania. Poza tym znowu zboczyłem z tematu. Skończyłem poprawki, Szczerbatka nie było więc postanowiłem wybrać się na plaże. Wziąłem ze sobą chustę, którą zasłaniam usta i trochę nos dopóki nie skończę maski muszę tak chodzić. Byłem już na dosyć niskim klifie, miałem schodzić na dół, kiedy zobaczyłem statek na lądzie, nie widziałem nikogo. Co najciekawsze żagle miały symbol... Berk. Tego się nie spodziewałem, gdyby nie chusta moje usta byłyby szeroko otwarte. Co najważniejsze to nie były typowe żagle normalnych statków Berk. Widziałem te żagle może 3 razy w przystani. To żagle statku Hoffersonów, czyli jednak. Nie wieże czy to możliwe że tu będzie. Musieli ja wysłać na wyprawę no tak 5 letnia wyprawa Hoffersonów. Muszę przyznać dobrze się składa, dziewczyna z którą mam wypełnić przepowiednie dosłownie do mnie przypłynęła. To się nazywa mieć szczęście, a myślałem że będę musiał po nią lecieć. -Ej ty!-Wszędzie poznam ten głos, ten ostry i zdeterminowany głos. Była za mną, obróciłem się. Myślałem że oczy mi wyskoczą, nie mogłem uwierzyć że przez parę miesięcy jest jeszcze piękniejsza. Chwila, chwila!! O czym ja myślę, my mamy tylko razem połączyć dwa światy. -Kim jesteś? Co robisz na tej wyspie?-Dalej ostry ton, nie wiem dlaczego ale ni się podoba. -Mogę spytać o to samo.-Nie zaszkodzi dodać nuty mroku do głosu. -Zapytałam pierwsza. Uparta jak zwykle. -Jestem człowiekiem i stoję tutaj. -Wież co nie zauważyłam, myślałam że nie ma już takich idiotów na Archipelagu. No to pojechała po całości. -Czyli teraz ja spytam co tu robisz... Astrid? Jej oczy mówiły same z siebie zdziwienie, szok, żądza mordu w oczach. To u niej standard. -Skąd wież jak mam na imię! No już gadaj! Robi się trochę niebezpiecznie bo zdjęła topór z pasa. Przyznaję zaczynam się bać. -Już, już spokojnie nie przechodźmy do rozwiązań z użyciem przemocy. Okej chcę jeszcze pożyć, kobieto daj mi przynajmniej 2 lata dłużej pożyć. -Powiedzmy że nie przejdę do przemocy jak przestaniesz być idiotą i powiesz kim jesteś i co tutaj robisz. Okej przygotuj się na szok Astrid. Mam nadzieję że nie zemdleje. -Okej już mówię, mieszkam na tej wyspie od paru miesięcy, uciekłem z domu.-Mówiłem powoli, przy okazji zacząłem zdejmować chustę.-Jestem Czkawka. Jej oczy były puste nie do odczytania, nie będę czytał jej w myślach bo potem mnie za to pokroi toporem i spali na stosie. -Cz... Czkawka? -Tak, tęskniłaś no nie.-Kiedy to powiedziałem rozchyliłem ręce jakbym chciał ja przytulić. Mój uśmiech był trochę flirciarski, ale mniejsza z tym. Podeszła do mnie jej oczy były mokre, uroniła już kilka łez. Zarobiłem potężnego prawego sierpowego w brzuch. -Ty idioto! Jak mogłeś mnie tak zostawić! Wież co przez ciebie musiałam przejść! Czyżbym przesadził? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Tak Czkawka, przesadziłeś i to ostro. Ten przytulas na pożegnanie na pewno coś znaczył. Dalej płakała, a ja głupi nawet nie poczułem bólu jaki mi zaserwowała przez to uderzenie. Nie mogłem tak na nią patrzeć, szybko pociągnąłem ją w moje ramiona. Na początku chciała się wyrwać, ale co można poradzić na to że jestem teraz silniejszy? Niestety nic. -Puść mnie.-Powiedziała to tak cicho że prawie nie usłyszałem, była zawstydzona widziałem jej lekko zaróżowione policzki. Bogowie ja jestem w Valhali. -Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru, przepraszam że cię wtedy zostawiłem. Zerknąłem na nią. Jej twarz była czerwona, trzeba przyznać że wygląda pięknie. Chyba Anagetus miał racje zaprzeczam rzeczywistości kocham ją od dawna. Dopóki nie upewnię się na czym stoję nie powiem jej tego. Nie mam zamiaru zniszczyć tego co udało nam się osiągnąć. Dalej tak staliśmy nie chciałem jej puścić nie miałem nawet takiego zamiaru, Astrid w końcu się przełamała i wtuliła we mnie poczułem jej łzy na moim niedokończonym czarnym stroju. Lekko ją oddaliłem od siebie spojrzałem jej w oczy widać w nich było szczęście i miłość, albo to ja mam zwidy przez to że stoję tak blisko niej. Otarłem łzy z jej pięknej twarzy. Nie była już tą samą dziewczyną, była piękniejsza jej twarz była bardziej kobieca tak strasznie się zmieniła postawa, figura, i takie tam... -Brakowało mi ciebie.-Ten szept, te słowa, przeszywają mnie na wylot nie mogą opuścić mojej głowy. Zaraz zemdleje. Jeszcze raz ją przytuliłem. Staliśmy tak na niskim klifie podczas zachodu słońca. Poczułem jak opadła mi na ramiona, najwyraźniej zasnęła z zmęczenia albo z wrażeń. Wziąłem ją na ręce. Spojrzałem w stronę statku był raczej dobrze przycumowany do brzegu. Spojrzałem jeszcze na horyzont piękne błękitne morze do tego barwy zachodzącego słońca i ono same. Naprawdę czułem się jak w raju. Mam na rękach dziewczynę, którą kocham ponad własne życie, którą opuściłem, która wróciła do mnie. W tamtej chwili zyskałem nie tylko miłość, ale także szansę na lepszą przyszłość Rozdział 11 *Astrid Obudziłam się w jakimś łóżku kompletnie nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem. Trzeba przyznać że chyba ześwirowałam, albo to wymysł mojej wyobraźni że go widziałam. Na pewno! To nie jest możliwe! Ale kiedy tak o tym myślę to wyglądał bardzo żywo. Jego ramiona były ciepłe, czułam się w nich bezpiecznie. Już nie wiem co mam myśleć. Jestem na przepaści i to dosłownie. -Nie myśl tak o tym.-Czyli jednak. Żyje i jest ze mną w tym samym pokoju. -Nie wierz o czym myślę.-Mój głos był taki cichy że sama ledwo siebie słyszałam. Zaśmiał się tylko z mojej odpowiedzi, widać że parę miesięcy samotności nieźle wpłynęło na jego charakter. -Jestem taki jak przedtem, jeżeli mogę coś powiedzieć w kwestii mojego charakteru. -Skąd ty?... Moje oczy gwałtownie się powiększyły, pewnie teraz są jak spodki. -Czytasz w myślach?-To jest pewne, po co ja się pytam. -Też nie wiem po co zadajesz te pytania. Nie wiedzieliśmy się trochę, a ty nie zmieniłaś się ani trochę, tak samo ciekawska jak parę miesięcy temu. Lepiej przestane myśleć. -Nie przestawaj, to bardzo ciekawe że mogę czytać twoje myśli. Podoba mi się to. -Przestaniesz? Samotność nieźle ci wpłynęła na głupotę, jesteś teraz idiotą.-Moja naburmuszona mina i skrzyżowane ramiona na klatce piersiowej mówią same za siebie. -Oj Astrid, Astrid. Mam rozumieć że ciebie też odwiedził gadający smok? -Brawo odkryłeś większą część Archipelagu. Tak jak powiedziałam, przez samotność głupota uderzyła ci do głowy. Dalej się uśmiechał jak idiota, dosłownie. -Jestem idiota tylko w twoim towarzystwie. Na mojej twarzy odrazu pojawił się lekki rumieniec. -Przestań gadać. Gdzie jesteśmy? -Na mojej wyspie, w mojej jaskini, która robi mi za dom. -Rozumiem, jak udało ci się przeżyć? -Nie jestem taki słaby na jakiego wyglądam, zwłaszcza teraz. -Skromnością też nie grzeszysz. Zaśmiał się tylko. -A ty jak zwykle masz swoje wyodrębnione zdanie. -No widzisz. Tak to już ze mną jest. Popatrzyliśmy się na siebie i wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Po tym jak się uspokoiliśmy na naszych twarzach dalej istniał uśmiech. Czkawka zbliżył się i przytulił mnie, w tej chwili czuje się strasznie niezręcznie. -Brakowało mi ciebie.-Szepnął mi do ucha. Moje policzki pewnie są całe czerwone. Miałam nie okazywać uczuć, a w tej chwili tule się do chłopaka i przy okazji rumienie. Zebrałam się na odwagę i powiedziałam że też mi go brakowało. -Mi ciebie też. Kiedy już się od siebie oderwaliśmy wstałam z łóżka. -To jak, oprowadzisz mnie? -Nie mogę odmówić.-Jego uśmiech mówił sam za siebie. Uśmiechał się jak 5 letnie dziecko, które dostało wymarzony prezent na Święta. -Witam w moich skromnych progach.-Ukłonił się i pocałował moją dłoń, tym razem się nie zarumieniłam, już zaczynam się do tego przyzwyczajać. Kiedy się wyprostował trzymał mnie za dłoń i wyprowadził z pokoju w, którym spałam. Pokazał mi wszystko, trzeba przyznać że żyje tutaj dosyć dobrze. Na koniec poszliśmy do pracowni. Jestem pewna że zbliża się poważna rozmowa. -Usiądź.-Wskazał mi, abym spoczęła na krześle, sam oparł się o biurko. -Pewnie wież o czym chce rozmawiać? -Tak zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Wiem o wszystkim, o misji, mocach i przyszłości jaka od nas zależy. Westchnął tylko. -Nie wiem co o tym myśleć, zdaje sobie sprawę z całej sytuacji, ale... Ciężko mi to przetrawić że najprawdopodobniej będę musiał wrócić na Berk. Pewnie wież jak bardzo tego nie chcę. -Wiem Czkawka, ale nic nie zrobimy. Chyba reszta jest ważniejsza od nas nie uważasz. Pomyśl że dzięki nam ludzie i smoki przestana ze sobą walczyć, nastanie pokój. Koniec śmierci, cierpienia i smutku. -Wiem, ale... to dla mnie trudne. Pomyśleć że będę musiał spojrzeć na twarze wszystkich tych, którzy mną gardzili. Jak mam niby spojrzeć w oczy własnemu ojcu. Myśli że nie żyję, a ja najzwyczajniej w świecie uciekłem jak ten tchórz. Jego wyraz twarzy był straszny. Zielone oczy zrobiły się ciemne, nic z nich nie można było wyczytać, spokojna twarz, bez emocji. Kompletna pustka. -Nie jesteś tchórzem.-Wstałam z krzesła i podeszłam do niego.-Wyobraź sobie że inni nie dali by rady opuścić domu, ty to zrobiłeś nie wahając się nawet na minutę. Postanowiłeś opuścić rodzinną wyspę bo tak było dla ciebie lepiej. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie. Złapałam jego twarz w dłonie. -Jesteś najsilniejszą osoba jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałam, kimś kto uciekł bo chciał być sobą, zaznać szczęścia w życiu, nie przejmować się opinią innych. Ja nie miałam, aż tyle odwagi, dopiero teraz opuściłam berk ze względu na rodzinną tradycje.-Moje oczy stały się mokre, chciałam powstrzymać strumień smutku, ale nie udało mi się, moje łzy pociekły po mojej twarzy. Dałam mu smutny uśmiech, zabierałam ręce, ale on je złapał. -Też jesteś silna, oboje zostaliśmy pokarani przez los i przez to złączeni. Jesteś piękna dziewczyną z wspaniałym charakterem, nigdy się nie poddajesz. Wież czego chcesz. -Wcale nie, nie wiem czego chce, nie wiem jakie mam uczucia. Nie umiem ich nieraz zrozumieć. -Pomogę ci w tym. Obydwoje możemy się od siebie uczyć.-Jego twarz odrazu się zmieniła.-Pokarze ci co udało mi się odkryć przez te miesiące, co stworzyłem i z kim się zaprzyjaźniłem. Zdaje sobie sprawę że nie będzie to łatwe, ale razem damy radę. Razem możemy wszystko, po to zostaliśmy wybrani, aby zmienić świat. Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. Moje łzy zalały moja twarz. -Nie chcę abyś więcej płakała.-Zaczął wycierać moje łzy. Następnie mnie przytulił. -Dziękuje, dziękuje za wszystko.-Chyba tylko on potrafi mnie doprowadzić do takiego stanu, pierwszy raz swobodnie okazuje uczucia. -Przy okazji, chyba muszę zacząć robić drugi kostium.-Uśmiechnął się tylko. -Ten do szybowania?-Moja ciekawość mnie przewyższa. -Dokładnie, kiedy go skończę pokarze ci co potrafi, przy okazji pokarze ci jak to jest być w chmurach, a właśnie pora, abyś kogoś poznała. Złapał mnie za rękę i wyciągnął z pracowni. -Chwila, ale o co ci chodzi? -Zobaczysz nie musisz się bać, jest nastawiony przyjemnie do ludzi. -Przyjaźnie nastawiony, co mam przez to rozumieć! Weszliśmy do jakiegoś dużego "pokoju" pod ściana był kamień, jakby legowisko, ale nikogo tam nie było. -Szczerbatek! -Szczer... co? Nagle na karku poczułam oddech, lekko przestraszona obróciłam się i przygotowałam do ataku. Niestety nic nie mogłam zrobić, gdyż zostałam przygnieciona do ziemi przez... smoka. Moje oczy w tej chwili chyba wyskoczyły na orbitę. Nie wieże, czyli już udało mu się zaprzyjaźnić ze smokiem. Na dodatek z Nocną Furią. To na pewno ona, te czarne łuski, wyraziste oczy, takie same jak u czkawki w odcieniu trawy. Postanowiłam przełamać lęk i wyciągnęłam rękę, aby mnie powąchał. Kiedy to zrobiłam popatrzył trochę zdziwiony, co mu się dziwić. Postanowiłam go pogłaskać, zrobiłam to pod brodą, a ten padł na mnie jak długi. Myślałam że umrę, na szczęście Czkawka szybko mnie wyciągną. -Trzeba przyznać poszło lepiej niż myślałem. -Mam rozumieć że przyprowadziłeś mnie tutaj, abym umarła w żałosny sposób. Astrid Hofferson zgnieciona przez smoka, który doprowadził do jej śmierci, czy jakoś tak! -Spokojnie Szczerbatek nie chciał tego zrobić, podrapałaś go w czułym miejscu. Każdy smoka ma takie. -Rozumiem, ale co ci przyszło do głowy przyprowadzając mnie tutaj i nie mówiąc na co mam się przyszykować. -No już, nie denerwuj się tak, chciałem tylko żebyś go poznała, moja wina że pachniałaś rybami i morzem. Mogę powiedzieć że zadziałałaś na niego jak przynęta. -Dobra koniec tych twoich genialnych przemyśleń idioto. Musimy się wziąść do roboty. -Myślisz że nie wiem, zakładam że opanowałaś zdolności tak jak ja, więc teraz trzeba tylko popracować nad bronią i strojami, zrobię ci taki sam jak mój, tylko że dla kobiety. Zrobimy coś z twoim toporem i sprawimy ci smoka. Wszystko jest do zrobienia. Mam nadzieje że zajmie nam to co najmniej 2 miesiące. Podczas naszej misji musimy pozbyć się uczuć względem innych osób, aby nie wzięli nas za słabych. Krótko mówiąc czas wziąść się do roboty As. -Lepszego zdrobnienia nie było? -Oczywiście że nie.-Ten jego głupi uśmiech. Mam go już dość chociaż jest słodki. -Ja tobie też coś wymyślę, nie bój się policzymy się za tego Asa czy jakoś tak. -To jak wchodzisz w to? -W 100% tak. W tamtej chwili wszystko diametralnie zaczęło się zmieniać, nawet pomiędzy nami. Rozdział 12 *W tym samym czasie na berk *Perspektywa Narratora Czwórka przyjaciół siedziała smutna w twierdzy rozmyślając dlaczego ich przyjaciółka wypłynęła bez pożegnania. Każdy siedział z ponurą miną, nikt nie miał zamiaru głośno mówić co myśli o jej zachowaniu. W końcu nie tylko nimi wstrząsnęła ta sytuacja, nikt się nie spodziewał że Astrid wypłynie bez pożegnania. W końcu na odwagę zebrała się dziewczyna, która siedziała pomiędzy chłopakami. -Wiecie co, mam wrażenie że nie chciała się z nami żegnać. Jej smutek był bardzo wyraźny. -Też mam takie wrażenie, może wcześniej ją czymś uraziliśmy. -Mi tam się wydaje że w ogóle nas nie lubiła. Przecież nie pożegnała się nawet z rodzicami, nie została przy matce ,która rodziła.-Powiedział to otyły blondyn. -Nie obchodzi to dlaczego się nie pożegnała z rodzicami, nie rozumiem dlaczego zrezygnowała z tego.-Chłopak który to powiedział wskazał na siebie. Każdy westchnął z zażenowaniem. Każdy miał dość wielkiego ego czarnowłosego chłopaka. -Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam dość myślenia, głowa mnie od tego boli.-Do tego stwierdzenia doszedł brat jedynej dziewczyny w tym gronie. Nie ma co się mu dziwić był uważany za najgłupszego w gronie znajomych. -Pomyślcie najpierw syn wodza, teraz Astrid, może na Berk jest jakaś klątwa. -Weź się nie wygłupiaj Śledzik. -Przecież nie mamy pewności! -Pragnę ci przypomnieć że Astrid wróci za niecałe 5 lat. -Ja tam bym nie był pewny czy wróci sama. Jej ojciec wrócił z żoną i córką, czyli nią. -Nie wygłupiaj się Śledziu, wróci do mnie, a wtedy będziemy razem celebrować jej powrót. Całej trójce zebrało się na wymioty. Szpadka, jak i Mieczyk oraz Śledzik wstali od stołu i pośpiesznie wyszli. -Nie wiecie co tracicie.-Chłopak tylko zruszył ramionami, a następnie naprężył mięśnie i zaczął je całować. *Lepiej wróćmy do naszej parki. *Na wyspie W środku lasu można było zaobserwować dwójkę ludzi i smoka. Dziewczyna i chłopak trenowali, smok za to spokojnie sobie leżał i zasypiał nie miał chęci patrzeć jak dwójka ludzi walczy, przy okazji się wygłupiali, nie ciekawiło go to. Chłopak nie był w żadnym stopniu zmęczony, miesiące trenowanie z niewyżytym smokiem wpłynęły na jego wytrzymałość, niestety z dziewczyna nie było za dobrze, przez miesiące pływała na statku i nie miała czasu na trzymanie formy. -No co ty As, nie masz siły?-Chłopak zaczął kpić z dziewczyn, aby dodać jej woli walki. -Siedź cicho bo nie ręczę za siebie.-Dziewczyna musiała się odgryźć, gdyby tego nie zrobiła nie była by sobą. -No co ty As przecież kochasz jak cię denerwuje. -Przytkaj się idioto, mówiłam ci już żebyś mnie nie denerwował bo będziesz spać poza jaskinią. -To mój dom!-Chłopak się lekko oburzył. -Nie byłabym tego taka pewna.-Mówiąc to sparowała uderzenie. -Szczerbatek na to nie pozwoli, prawda mordko?-Obrócił się i spojrzał na smoka. Przez to stracił czujność i nie spostrzegł że dziewczyna po cichu zakradła się do niego. Skoczyła na niego kiedy zrezygnowany obrócił się w jej stronę. Powaliła go na ziemię, siedząc na nim okrakiem. -Wygrałam.-Dodała tylko z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Za takie widoki mogę przegrywać.-Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie i założył ręce pod głowę. -Idiota.-Szybko wstała z niego. -Ej! Musiałaś, było ciekawie. -Przestaniesz, mam cię już serdecznie dość. -Nie, nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru. Przecież widzę że sprawia ci to przyjemność. Dziewczyna westchnęła tylko zrezygnowana. -Rób co chcesz, ale ja idę się umyć i spać. Chłopaka gwałtownie się podniósł. Jego oczy zabłyszczały podstępnie. -Co się tak patrzysz. -Od tego mam oczy.-Oparł się na łokciach i spojrzał jeszcze raz na nią, przy okazji gwizdnął, aby obudzić smoka. Ten podniósł tylko głowę i uśmiechnął się po swojemu, wiedział co planuje jego przyjaciel. Dziewczyna niczego się nie spodziewała... Fikcyjny 13 Rozdział (notka dla czytelników) Ekchem... tak pewnie nikt nie wie o czym teraz myślę, to ja może was oświecę, a więc tak. Myślę o pięknej jakże romantycznej scenie, którą musicie sobie wyobrazić Czkawka porywa Astrid jak to w HTTYD 1. Z tym że wyglądają jak w race to the edge. Wiecie tak jak w 1 części piękny zachód słońca, popisowe numery z czego szczerbatek nie próbuje zrzucić z swojego grzbietu Astrid. Potem piękny widok wyspy porośniętej lasem z północnej strony za to na południu u brzegu wyspy złoty piasek i średniej wielkości fale, które co jakiś czas na brzeg wyrzucają kamyczki i muszelki.(Ale to w 14 rozdziale na przyszłość) A tak dla urozmaicenia wyobraźni Wszystko pięknie opisze chociaż właśnie teraz wam to opisałam sama nie wiem czemu. Tak jakiś samo z siebie wyszło :D Jako narrator musiałam się wciąć. A teraz tak na serio, piszę to ze względu na moje dosyć słabe umiejętności szczegółowego opisywania miejsc. Przyznaje się nie jestem w tym dobra :/ (Informuje wcześniej żeby nie było zażaleń) I taki mały komunikat do mojej NP ten rozdział jest specjalnie dla cb, za to że mnie wspierasz i prosisz o to abym dalej pisała, mam nadzieję że od czasu do czasu w czymś mi doradzisz <3. A poza tym dziękuje osobom które do tej pory postanowiły wejść na mojego bloga i poczytać moje wymysły które może jak na razie nie są zbyt oryginalne. Pisze to w rozdziale z głupia franc może dlatego, aby ktoś to zauważył? Chciałam tylko poinformować że mam coraz mniej motywacji pomimo tego że co wieczór wpadam na nowe pomysły, mój zapał się wypalił. Jest to bardzo długa notka, wyszła tak jakoś z siebie i tak wiem że się powtarzam, w 13 rozdziale będzie ja widać bardzo, bardzo dobrze. Jeżeli zdecyduje, aby została na swoim miejscu zostanie jeżeli nie... nie wiem co z tym zrobię, bo jak na razie nie mam ochoty kasować tej jakże pięknej wiadomości, przez nią mój mózg już po raz 2 20.01.2016 r. za dużo się wysilił. A więc chyba lepiej będzie jak przejdziemy do prawdziwego 13 rozdziału. Rozdział 13 A więc tak, ruszyłam pieszo do jaskini, niestety jeszcze nie miałam smoka. Nie mogłam znaleźć skrzydlatego przyjaciela z którym bym latała wieczorami o zachodzie słońca. Może nie jest mi dane poznać smoka z którym bym spędzała czas. Teraz wiem co musiał odczuwać Czkawka, gdyby nie Szczerbatek byłby samotny, pomimo tego że później się zaprzyjaźniliśmy, jakby nie patrzeć to ja jestem tak jakby na 3 miejscu. Pierw Pyskacz chociaż nie jestem pewna czy jego mogę zaliczyć, był raczej dla niego jak ojciec, którego nie miał. Szczerbatek za to... nie wiem nawet jak to określić, są dla siebie jak bracia, nie dość tego że rozumieją się bez słów, to jeszcze czasem działają jakby byli jednym ciałem. Pomimo tego że jestem z nimi już jakiś czas mój umysł dalej nie może sobie wyobrazić tego jak to robią. Czasami miewam sny, nie jestem pewna co one oznaczają, czy może to moja kolejna umiejętność, która ma mi pomóc w połączeniu światów, ale mam wrażenie że raczej te sny nie są tym czym myślę. Nieraz są dziwne. Ostatnio śniło mi się że Czkawka i Szczerbatek... Że oni obydwaj walczą z ogromnym smokiem, nie jestem pewna gdzie to było wiem na pewno że obudziłam się kiedy Szczerbatek nurkował w ogień, aby złapać Czkawkę, który wypadł z siodła. Nie wiem dlaczego się obudziłam, może nie chciałam dalej śnić. Kto by chciał, ale przez to że nie wiem co się stało po tym... po prostu nie mogę spać... udaję że wszystko jest dobrze. Przekomarzam się z nim, denerwuje się na niego, ale ja... nie mogę tego pojąć, jeżeli to jest jakiś proroczy sen i on się spełni. Wtedy zostanę... całkiem sama, bez niego. Będę całkowicie pozbawiona nadziei na lepsze jutro, tylko on sprawia że jeszcze mam chęć żyć, bez niego... moje życie nie będzie miało sensu, wtedy zostanie mi tylko wrócić na berk do mojej rodzinnej wioski. Do miejsca którego Czkawka nienawidzi najbardziej na całym świecie. To właśnie tam jego życie było piekłem. Przez ojca i ludzi ze wsi nie miał chęci do życia, dowiedziałam się tego niedawno kiedy przed snem rozmawialiśmy. *Flashback Nie mogłam wytrzymać samotności i ciemnego pokoju w, którym się znajdowałam. To było takie przytłaczające, czekałam na chłopaka, który w najlepsze latał sobie po niebie na swoim smoczym przyjacielu. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty położyłam się i próbowałam zasnąć. Niestety nie wychodziło mi to najlepiej, wtedy usłyszałam skrzypnięcie drzwi, które się otworzyły. Do pokoju wszedł Czkawka. Jego twarz była spokojna, ale mogłam w niej dostrzec jakąś część nienawiści, którą ukrywał. -Hej, jeszcze nie śpisz? -Nie, właśnie miałam taki zamiar, ale pokrzyżowałeś moje plany. Uśmiechnął się tylko bezczelnie. Jak zwykle zresztą. -Miło mi to słyszeć moja pani.-Skłonił się lekko. Z moich ust uciekł chichot. -A teraz tak na poważnie myślałeś że nie zauważę skrywanej nienawiści na twojej twarzy? Gadaj co się stało.-Mój ton był poważny, jakby nie patrzeć w tej chwili to nie jest zabawa. -Jaką nienawiść, ja tam nic nie widzę.-Zaczął ruszać oczami jakby próbował popatrzeć na swoją twarz, wiedziałam że próbuje mnie rozśmieszyć, a potem szybko zmienić temat, jakby nie patrzeć znamy się już trochę długo. Powiem tylko tyle znam już wszystkie jego sztuczki. -Nie zmieniaj tematu. No już siadaj koło mnie i mów co się dzieje. Westchnął tylko zrezygnowany. Astrid Hofferson dziewczyna która zmusiła Czkawkę Haddocka do gadania, wypisze to sobie za w czasu na małym nagrobku. -Okej, okej, tylko nie bij.-Podniósł ręce do góry w akcie obrony. Usiadł obok mnie, lekko zrezygnowany. Złapałam go za ręce, aby dodać mu otuchy. -No, mów. Westchnął. -A więc tak. Lecieliśmy sobie ze szczerbatkiem w chmurach jak to zwykle, robiliśmy sztuczki i takie tam, miałem zamiar poszybować. Dopóki nie usłyszałem krzyków ludzi, lekko spanikowałem że ktoś nas zauważy dlatego podlecieliśmy trochę wyżej, no ale cóż. Najwyraźniej bez mojej zgody wyostrzył mi się słuch, potem podyskutujemy na ten temat. Wracając wszystko dobrze słyszałem byliśmy w chmurach nad 2 statkami z czego jeden miał na maszcie symbol Berserków.-Nagle ucichł.-A drugi Berk. Po tym nastąpiła głucha cisza, żadno z nas nie miało chęci nic powiedzieć. Jednak po 1 minucie Czkawka zaczął znowu. -Na statku Berserków był Stoick rozmawiał z Dagurem. Z tego co słyszałem Oswald nie żyje nikt nie wie co się stało, niektórzy mówią że był to zamach jakiegoś innego plemienia, a inni że syn pozbył się ojca. Przez jakieś 5 minut mówili ciągle na ten temat, ale potem zaczęli niespodziewanie rozmawiać na temat następcy wodza na Berk. Jak wiesz ja jestem "martwy". I z tego co się dowiedziałem już teraz spływają się inne plemiona, wszyscy synowie 15 plemion starają się o uznanie Stoicka. I wtedy zaczęła się rozmowa na mój temat, ja... po prostu... do tej pory nie mogę uwierzyć w to co usłyszałem. Te słowa, które wypowiedział mój ojciec, czułem że są szczere. Za to Dagur zaczął udawać że za mną tęskni i takie tam. Później zaczęli rozmawiać na temat pokoju z czego aktem zawarcia przymierza wysp ma być ślub. Dagur ma poczekać jeszcze 3 lata żeby dziewczyny z berk jeszcze trochę dojrzały chociaż już od 15 roku życia mogą wziąść ślub, a więc za 3 lata ma wpaść na berk i wybrać sobie żonę. Następna tematyką były smoki Dagur płynął w poszukiwania gniazda. Ale jak na razie mu nie idzie. I w sumie na tym się wszystko skończyło.-Po tym wszystkim moje oczy były szeroko otwarte. -I usłyszałeś to wszystko będąc w chmurach?? Skinął głową. -Ja się tak nie bawię.-Kiedy to powiedziałam zrobiłam nadętą minę jak u małego dziecka. Ten tylko wybuchnął śmiechem i przewrócił mnie na łóżko, byłam pod nim.Dalej miałam taki sam wyraz twarzy. -As, as, as. -Tak to ja, czegoś chciałeś bo jak nie to wypad z mojego łóżka. -Ej no weź, nie tak ostro bo się podpale. -I co znowu masz zamiar rozmawiać ze mną na bardzo wysokim poziomie? -Ależ oczywiście że tak. -Dobrze skoro masz zamiar tak się bawić. Szybko zmieniłam sposób naszego bycia. Teraz to on był pode mną, można powiedzieć że teraz ja jestem w bardziej komfortowej sytuacji. -A więc tak się chcesz bawić? -Taki mam zamiar. -Proszę pani pragnę pani przypomnieć że to ja tu jestem mężczyzną, a pani kobietą.-Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. -To może ty będziesz kobietą i to ja będę się nad tobą znęcała? -Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Nagle pocałował mnie w policzek, w tym samym czasie do pokoju wszedł Szczerbatek mający w pysku ryby, kiedy nas zobaczył w takie pozycji i sytuacji, wypuścił je wszystkie. Ja szybko zeszłam z Czkawki i poszłam powolnym krokiem do łazienki nie będę wam kłamać że trochę pokręciłam biodrami. *Flashback(koniec) Tamtego wieczoru chyba nigdy nie zapomnę, a mówię to dopiero teraz bo jest to dla mnie bardzo wstydliwe. Przyznaje się, Czkawka od tamtej pory trochę mnie zawstydza. A ta rozmowa na temat nienawiści była na następny dzień po naszych wieczornych przekomarzankach, tego już nie chcę mi się wam mówić. Jakby było mało opowiedziałam o naszej rozmowie i o spotkaniu Stoicka z Dagurem i tych wszystkich innych. Mam tylko nadzieję że wrócę na Berk po tym jak Dagur wybierze sobie żonę. Rozdział 14 *Jakiś czas później Kiedy już doszłam do jaskini, poszłam do swojej norki. Wzięłam ręcznik, którym była jakaś moja stara bluzka. No niestety nie mogłam jak na razie wydostać się z tej wyspy w inny sposób niż łodzią, a to zajęło by mi wieki. Przez co Czkawka dostałby szału. Biedaczysko, tęsknił by pewnie za mną jak ma to w zwyczaju. Po tym jak wzięłam ręcznik wyszłam z jaskini i skierowałam się w stronę jeziora z wodospadem, jest ono położone na środku wyspy w dużym i gęstym lesie. Mam tylko nadzieje, że chłopaki nie będą za mną iść. Jeżeli tak, to zatłukę tylko Czkawkę, Szczerbatek jest za słodki. To taki kochany smok, kto by pomyślał. Chyba nikt by się nie spodziewał że Nocna Furia może być takim przyjaznym smoczkiem. Kiedy już doszłam do tego jeziora, a zajęło mi to dosłownie 10 minut, na szczęście na miejscu nie miałam niespodzianki i nie spotkałam smoka, ani jego przyjaciela. Przynajmniej tyle. Inaczej było by nie ciekawie. Nie chciałabym mieć towarzystwa podczas kąpieli. Zaczęłam zdejmować z siebie moje ciuchy, pierw naramienniki, potem bluzkę, spódnice i getry, które noszę pod nią. Miałam lekki dylemat, nie byłam pewna czy zdejmować powiązania, ale jednak postanowiłam to zrobić. Jak to mówią bez ryzyka nie ma życia. Ciuchy poukładałam w kupkę i odłożyłam na kamieniu, weszłam do wody, kiedy przeszłam parę centymetrów była mi już do pasa. Zaczęłam powoli się moczyć, aby od razu się nie zanurzać, była letnia, ale nie chciałam się przeziębić. Kiedy byłam już mokra zanurkowałam pod wodę, kiedy otworzyłam oczy, pod nią widziałam tylko kamienie i lekko burzącą się wodę w miejscu, gdzie spływał wodospad. Kiedy się już wynurzyłam podpłynęłam pod wodospad, stałam sobie spokojnie pod nim mocząc włosy. Było strasznie przyjemnie, jednak coś musiało się stać usłyszałam za sobą plusk, lekko spanikowałam przestraszyłam się jakby nie patrzeć mogli tu być jacyś inni ludzie, którzy tu przypłynęli, a ja nawet o tym nie wiedziałam. Jednak to już było mega zadziwiające za sobą poczułam inną osobę nie chciałam się odwracać, bo byłam goła, jednak zaraz po tym poczułam ręce obejmujące mnie w pasie, dobrze zbudowane męskie ręce, nie jakieś napakowane można było się spodziewać kto to. -Co ty tu robisz ? Może chociaż trochę prywatności co ? -Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. -To lepiej zacznij, bo inaczej zacznę stosować inne środki zapobiegawcze. -Niby jakie ? -Napuszczę na ciebie Szczerbatka. -Faktycznie niezłe mi środki zapobiegawcze. Popisałaś się. -Ale nie naprawdę, po co przyszedłeś. Przez ciebie się wystraszyłam. -Chciałem pobyć z tobą sam na sam, bez tego gada i przepraszam że cię wystraszyłem. -Nie szkodzi, ale nie licz na to że się obrócę. -Jak ty tego nie zrobisz to ja to zrobię. Szybko mnie obrócił w swoją stronę, moje piersi były dociśnięte do jego klatki piersiowej. -Czemu to robisz ? -Robię to dlatego bo... bo darze cię uczuciem, którego nigdy nie znałem i myślałem że nie poznam. Umilkłam czy to jest to co myślę. Może i mamy prawie 17 lat, ale czuję się jakbym była psychicznie i fizycznie gotowa na to, aby z nim być. -Ja też mam bardzo mieszane uczucia co do ciebie. -Powiem to prosto z mostu, możesz mnie po tym znienawidzić, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Ja zakochałem się w tobie po uszy. Kocham cie ponad wszystko mój mózg uświadomił to sobie niedawno, ale moje serce wiedziało to już dawno temu. Z moich oczu zaczęły cieknąc łzy szczęście. -Ja też cię kocham. Po tych słowach pocałowałam go w usta. Na początku bardzo nieśmiałe, ale zaraz po tym poczułam jak Czkawka zaczyna coraz bardziej mnie do siebie tulić. Zaraz po tym zostałam zaatakowana przez jego język. Brutalnie całowaliśmy się, oddawaliśmy sobie pocałunki, chcieliśmy sobie w ten sposób okazać naszą miłość do siebie. Od naszych ciał biło ciepło, ogromny żar miłości i namiętności dwojga osób. Dziewczyny i chłopaka, ciemności i jasności, te barwy odzwierciedlały nasze dusze. Nasze charaktery były różne może w jakimś stopniu do siebie podobne, ale w środku byliśmy różni. Kiedy odsunęliśmy sie od siebie z zamiarem nabrania powietrza, Czkawka odgarnął moje włosy i pocałował mnie w czoło, nasze oczy spotkały się było w nich widać miłość i zaufanie. Kiedy nasze oddechy się uspokoiły musnął moje wargi swoimi. Ewidentnie chciał mnie sprowokować. Jednak zaraz po tym poczułam że jestem w powietrzu wyniósł mnie z wody i położył na trawie pomiędzy kamieniami. Całowaliśmy się niby nic normalnego, gdyby nie to że mamy ledwo 17 lat i jesteśmy nadzy. -Czkawka, może powinniśmy...-Nie mogłam skończyć widać że się wczuł i nie chce, aby ta chwila się skończyła. Nie pozwalał dojść mi do słowa.-Poczekać. Odsunął się ode mnie, tak jakby dopiero teraz się opamiętał. -Ja... przepraszam. -Nie nic się nie stało, tylko ja boję się, po prostu poczekajmy jeszcze dobrze? -Jak chcesz będę gotowy kiedy tylko zechcesz. Pocałował mnie jeszcze w czoło i wstał wziął swoje ciuchy i założył na siebie. Ja też wstałam i się zasłoniłam. Zaczęłam sie powoli ubierać. Nagle rozbłysły dwa światła jedno czarne tak jakby fioletowe, a drugie jasne niczym słońce. -A mogło być tak pięknie. -To twoja podopieczna ma wątpliwości. -Jeszcze czego. Kiedy sie spostrzegłam przed nami były dwa smoki, a jednym z nich był Irentus. -Nie no naprawdę, nie mów, że wszystko widziałeś Anagetus. -Skoro nie chcesz nie będę mówił, ale nie powiem byłeś przygotowany mój chłopcze. Takiej determinacji i chęci do działania to ja u ciebie widziałem przeszło rok temu. -Może nie przy Astrid z łaski swojej, ja wiem że ty lubisz mnie wkurzać, no ale błagam. -Irentus, co ty tu robisz? -Acha, czyli ten jasny to twój mistrz, że tak to powiem, wiesz As mój jest ten ciemny i niewdzięczny. -Ja ci dam niewdzięczny. -Nie przejmuj się nimi Astrid, nie wiedziałem że taki chłopak będzie wybrańcem, powinnaś się cieszyć że jakoś wygląda i jest miły. -Ty jasny bez takich mi tu, ciesze się że masz o mnie takie dobre zdanie, ale zaraz mogę je popsuć. -Uspokoicie się, zachowujecie się jak 5 letnie dzieci, które się kłócą o zabawkę. -Pomyśle nad tym. -My tak samo. No nie no błagam bez takich mi tu. A było tak romantycznie. -Dobra to wy się przekomarzajcie, a ja idę do Szczerbatka, jedynej przyjaznej i słodkiej istocie na tym świecie. -Za przeszło 2 lata będziesz myślała inaczej. -Jeszcze czego. Nie czekając na to co mają do powiedzenia ruszyłam w stronę domu. *Czkawka No po prostu świetnie, przynajmniej tyle że ja i Astrid wiemy co do siebie czujemy. -Musieliście! -Oczywiście.-Odpowiedzieli jednocześnie. -Ja chyba jednak nigdy nie zrozumiem smoków. -Licz się ze słowami.-Anagetus się lekko wkurzył. -No już An bo ci oczy wylecą i co ja wtedy pocznę. Irentus na moje słowa wydał z siebie garłowaty śmiech, aż padł na podłogę. -Już go lubię. -Dziękuję.-No te słowa ukłoniłem się lekko. -Ej, ej to mój podopieczny ty masz swoją. -Co jesteś zazdrosny, wież że u nas to niecodzienne. To może oznaczać tylko jedno.(dramatyczna pałza)Zależy ci na nim, nie wieże wielki Anagetus czuje przyjaźń albo przynajmniej odpowiedzialność za człowieka. Aż trzeba to zapisać na świętej skale. -Świętej skale? Co to za miejsce. -To miejsce wszystkich świętych smoków, które maja jakieś specjalne zadania od bogów.Są tam zwyczajne smoki, albo takie jak my, z czego my obydwoje się wyróżniamy, jakby nie patrzeć, nie na co dzień spotkasz smoka ciemności i światła. -No racja. -Ale wracając my tu z wiadomością od rady starszych smoczych strażników. -..., yyyy może jaśniej. -Dobra to takie zebranie jak wasze ludzkie zgromadzenie gdzie jest paru ważniejszych osobistości. Tylko u nas są to smoki które żyją po 100 lat. Wiem nie do pomyślenia i takie tam, ale szczerze się przyznam my mamy po 50 więc nie ma rewelacji. Twój los tak samo jak Astrid się zmieni, zanim dojdziecie do pełni swoich możliwości na świecie pojawi się nowy wybraniec. Ty będziesz z nim krócej niż Astrid. To ona w większym stopniu przyczyni się do jego wychowania. Ale wracając to ty będziesz miał gorzej przez co najmniej 1-2 lata będziesz uznawany za zmarłego, a będzie to spowodowane śpiączką. Popadniesz w nią kiedy będziesz ratował Astrid i nowego wybrańca. Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, ta śpiączka jest też potrzebna po to, aby twoje ciało przystosowało się do twojej mocy. Będziesz o wiele silniejszy, niż Astrid, a twoje ciało przez okres spoczynku będzie mogło się przystosować do mocy która w tobie drzemie. -Ło no to się porobi, czyli za co najmniej 2 lata pojawi się nowy wybraniec, a ja zapadnę w śpiączkę? Obydwaj pokiwali głowami. -Lepszego życia nie mogłem sobie wymarzyć. -Nie wolno ci mówić Astrid. -Ale... -Po prostu ci nie wolno. -Rozumiem. -To my będziemy się zwijać, bo te stare pryki naliczą nam mniej dorszy za przeciąganie czasu. -Jeżeli już to będzie twoja wina. -Jeszcze czego! Po tym rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. A ja nie mogąc jeszcze przyjąć informacji o których się dopiero teraz dowiedziałem usiadłem n kamieniu i schowałem ręce w włosy. -Nie wieże jak ja mam to przed nią ukrywać. Jedyne co mogłem w tej sytuacji zrobić to siedzieć i rozmyślać nad moim losem. Nexty w: -Soboty -Niedziele Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy ortograficzne, interpunkcyjne i literówki. Jakakolwiek kontynuacja będzie zależała od mojego czasu i chęci. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania